Obscuridad Reencarnada
by Solo el Doctor
Summary: Después de salvar Equestria, dos años después un héroe finalmente llega a Canterlot con anticipo y gracias a su mejor amiga decide mudarse a Ponyville junto con su hermano, en su camino se reencuentran con un viejo amigo de la adolescencia que oculta un grave y obscuro secreto que pondría en peligro a todo aquello que los héroes quieren.
1. Primera Noche en Ponyville

Una brisa fresca cubría todo Ponyville en la madrugada, en el centro se veían cinco ponis en la obscura noche caminar hacia Sugar Cube Córner y al llegar dos se separaron y esperaron en la puerta de la tienda, los tres ponis sobrantes galoparon hacia a las afueras de Ponyville directo a Sweet Apple Acres, uno de ellos se detuvo y se quedó mirando como caminaban lentamente, a medio camino la luz de la luna ilumino a los dos ponis que se dirigían al rancho, era Dark Blade, el guerrero poni terrestre junto con la noble Applejack, no querían hacer ruido así que conversaban en voz baja mientras se encaminaban al rancho…

Applejack: Me alegro mucho que tú y Gunner hayan tomado la decisión de vivir aquí, enserio verán que les gustara, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dark: Je, je no llevo ni media hora en Ponyville, pero créeme que me gustara…

Applejack: Esta bien terroncito, una cosa ¿A dónde se fue tu extraño amigo? Que yo sepa nos venía siguiendo, aparte ni a las chicas ni a mí nos lo presentaste…

Dark: Si, una disculpa Aj me ando quedando medio dormido, se llama Frank es un viejo amigo de la adolescencia, no se mucho acerca de él, pero yo pienso que sigue siendo el mismo pony de siempre….

Applejack: Ah, de acuerdo Blade pronto dormirás, otra pregunta por lo que veo es un pegaso o un terrestre, porque cuerno no tenía…

Dark: Es un pegaso, no le viste las alas porque traía su chamarra, no te preocupes mañana personalmente te lo presento y se conocen, ¿te parece bien?

Ambos ponis llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, la familia Apple se encontraba dormida, Applejack encamino a Dark hasta el granero y ahí conversaron mientras Dark se quitaba sus katanas y alforjas…

Dark: Algo tranquilo y lleno de paz…

Applejack: En eso si tienes razón, aquí siempre las cosas son muy tranquilas…

En eso Dark se atoro la funda de su katana con una de sus alforjas, de modo que no podía liberarse, Applejack comenzó a reír por como Dark hacia intentos por liberarse, Applejack decidió darle un casco…

Applejack: Haber, déjame te ayudo *toma la katana de Dark*

Dark: Me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando mi hermano…

Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Córner, una yegua terrestre abría la puerta de la tienda, al hacer intentos por cual llave encajara, conversaba con Gunner…

Pinkie: Cual llave será, cual será…

Gunner: Tal vez es la que tiene el logo del pastelito…

Pinkie: Oh cierto, que tonta je, je… *abre la puerta* Bienvenido a Sugar Cube Córner, ahora, ¡mira! *enciende la luz*

Gunner se sorprendió por lo que vio, una gran cantidad de pasteles y golosinas…

Gunner: Por…Celestia… ¿Frank estás viendo esto…? ¿Frank?

Pinkie: ¿Qué no iba detrás de ti?

Gunner: Eso creí, probablemente se fue con los otros, bueno Pinkie, mañana echaremos otro vistazo, tengo mucho sueño…

Pinkie encamino a Gunner hasta su habitación y entraron…

Pinkie: ¡Bienvenido a mi habitación! Por aquí te diré donde dormirás *abre otra puerta*

Cuando Pinkie abrió la puerta de su closet, al abrirlo vio mucha ropa en el suelo junto con una gran pila de papeles y basura, rápidamente Pinkie la cerró y apenada dijo...

Pinkie: Que tonta soy jeje, ya vuelvo *Entra rápidamente al closet*

Gunner: ... ¿Qué rayos?

Mientras tanto en la parte alta de la iglesia de Ponyville….

Frank: Como odio mentirles a mis amigos…solo espero que ellos no los encuentren, tanto a mí como a ellos…

Un pegaso aterrizo a toda velocidad de igual manera en la iglesia y desenfundo dos dagas amenazándolo…

?: No puedes esconderte para siempre Frank, ellos vienen por ti, ya es tarde, han sabido tu localización…ríndete ahora o yo mismo me hare cargo de ti…

Frank: Que no pueden entenderlo…yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso…

?: Tú tienes todo que ver, si no hubieras conocido a Gunner en un principio, nuestro escondite en Baltimare no estuviera hecho pedazos ni comandado por un demente…debes morir traidor…

Frank: Él nos ayudó a escapar del imperio…si eso no lo agradeces, eres un desconsiderado…

?: Si, nos ayudó…pero por sus acciones y las tuyas…la mitad de nuestros ponis murieron…ahora quieren venganza…comenzando contigo…

Frank: Lo siento, pero mientras viva…nadie de ustedes lastimara mis amigos…

?: Quien dice que solo queremos la cabeza de Gunner, la venganza será arrasar con todo Ponyville…sufrirán como sufrió mi pueblo y el tuyo...

Frank: El poder etéreo del tirador y las dagas sanguinarias del samurái te lo impedirán, junto conmigo y las seis yeguas que portan los elementos de la armonía, ustedes no tienen oportunidades…

?: Pues veamos que tanto sobrevivirán sin ti y que tanto sobrevivirán los dos "héroes de Equestria", ustedes no se comparan con lo que nos atacó...no se comparan con lo que viene en camino…en guardia ahora…

Frank: Él te lavo el cerebro justo como hizo con todo el pueblo, sé que acerca algo trágico, pero créeme que tengo la fe de que Ponyville sobrevivirá, en fin si eso quieres…en guardia...

El pegaso se puso en guardia y a toda velocidad trato de apuñalar a Frank, una descarga eléctrica sacudió al pegaso y Frank desenfundo un pequeño tubo y lo lanzo al aire el cual se convirtió en un bastón elemental, al ponerse en guardia el pegaso había desaparecido, por arriba trato de encajarle las dagas pero Frank confiado en sus instintos se dio cuenta y una bola de fuego saliendo del bastón quemo las alas del otro pegaso, no dándose por vencido comenzó a darle tajos los cual Frank esquivaba con facilidad y bloqueaba con su bastón, el pegaso se iba agotando más y más lo cual sus tajos de ser rápidos fueron siendo más lentos, Frank aprovecho y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia arriba, entablando vuelo lo alcanzo y de un golpe de bastón lo sacudió y lo lanzo a tierra firme con un gran y poderoso impacto el cual provoco un ruido no tan fuerte, aterrizando llego a revisarlo y por tanto polvo levantado se dio cuenta de que nuevamente el pegaso había desaparecido, por la espalda alguien llego y antes de darse cuenta solo sintió que alguien le hizo un fuerte tajo en las alas, logro detectarlo a tiempo, antes de poder hacer algo recibió un fuerte golpe que lo aturdió y con una patada fue a llegar al suelo, antes de poder tomar su bastón, el otro pegaso le encajo una daga en cada casco delantero, Frank muerto de dolor vio como el pegaso saco un cuchillo amenazándolo dijo…

?: ¿Crees que somos un as de la magia como tú? Por dios, nosotros somos mercenarios Frank, algo de lo que tú nunca te comportaste como tal…

Frank: Así es…yo no robo, me gano la vida Striker…aun así aunque me mates Ponyville estará seguro, tus intentos serán en vano…

Striker: Tú crees eso, nunca se sabe... si tú que te creías invencible caíste por mí, por un soldado mercenario, como todos los de Baltimare y para el plato fuerte el mejor de todos los mercenarios los quiere ver muertos… bueno ya no dejare que te desangres y acabare contigo…

Striker maniobro con su cuchillo, apunto en su cuello y dijo…

Striker: Buenas noches, Frank… *Lanza la daga al aire*

Al volver a tomar la daga nuevamente y a punto de encajárselo recibió un fuerte golpe mágico en forma de nota musical que aturdió y daño severamente a Striker, Frank rápidamente lo pateo haciéndolo a un lado maniobro con sus alas y trato de quitarse las dagas de sus cascos con ellas, Frank recibió otro golpe mágico pero en forma curativa lo cual le sano los cascos rápidamente, al ver de donde provenían vio a una yegua de color gris desangrándose con un violín en sus cascos, Frank se sorprendió y apunto de ayudarla Striker se levantó y con la daga se abalanzo a apuñalarlo violentamente, Frank se barrió por el suelo esquivándolo y tomo su bastón elemental y le dio cinco descargas eléctricas, ya después de eso lo lanzo al aire con un golpe que dio al suelo con su bastón, en el aire dio el ataque decisivo, un ataque en cadena de fuego que incinero al mercenario causándole la muerte rápida y mortal, Frank desgastado enfundo su bastón y galopeo rápidamente hacia la yegua del violín, la reviso y vio que tenía en su casco trasero izquierdo y en su espalda más de dos cortes de los cual salía mucha sangre de ella, Frank rápidamente la tomo y la puso en su espalda y salió disparado a un hospital, para mantenerla viva tuvo que conversar con ella para que no desfalleciera, asustado Frank le dijo…

Frank: ¡Te vas a poner bien me oyes! Oye, oye no te duermas, no es momento…Por favor no lo hagas, venga ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: M…mi…nombre…

Frank: ¡Así es, tu nombre! ¡No te duermas casi llegamos! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives?

?: Me…llamo…Oc...tavia…

Frank: ¡Mucho gusto Octavia, me llamo Frank! ¿Octavia, no es momento de dormir me escuchas?

A lo lejos de los pocos edificios de Ponyville se veía el hospital, llegando rápidamente Frank pidió una enfermera, la enfermera rápidamente actuó y consiguió una camilla, otras dos enfermeras tomaron sueros, vendas y medicamentos y acostaron a Octavia en la camilla, rápidamente la llevaron a urgencias, Frank asustado entro con ellas…

En otra parte de Ponyville…

Gunner: ¿Qué rayos fue ese temblor?

Pinkie: No lo sé, me hizo cosquillas, probablemente fue un trueno pero…no programaron una lluvia nocturna…

Gunner: ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a echar un vistazo?

Pinkie: Por mí no hay problema, son las tres con cuarto de la noche, no creo quedarme…*cae al suelo dormida*

Gunner: Eso pensaba… *carga a Pinkie y la acuesta en la cama* Echaría el vistazo, pero no conozco este pueblo…

Gunner se asomó por la ventana y a lo lejos veía unas luces que provenían del hospital que trabajan las veinticuatro horas del día…

Gunner: Muy bien, ya localice el hospital…mañana iré a preguntar que si sintieron ese temblor… *se acuesta en la otra cama*

Y así fue como paso la noche…

Enfermera: ¿Disculpe, cuál es su nombre?

Frank: Me llamo Frank, ¿Cómo está mi amiga?

Enfermera: Esta severamente herida, perdió mucha sangre…

Frank: ¡Por Celestia! ¿P…pero se pondrá bien? ¿Verdad?

Enfermera: No lo sé señor Frank, aparte de eso el objeto pulso cortante con la cual ella fue cortada, tenia…

Frank: ¿¡Tenia que enfermera!?

Enfermera: Veneno de manticora…

Frank quedo en shock…

Enfermera: Lo siento…pero…hay muy pocas posibilidades de que ella sobreviva…

Frank sabía que el veneno de manticora en la sangre era como una dosis de muerte, sintiendo miedo y desesperación no sabía que hacer más que recurrir a sus amigos, saliendo del hospital corrió a Sugar Cube Córner y voló hasta la ventana donde dormían Pinkie y Gunner, tocándole con un casco a la ventana Gunner despertó y dejo entrar a Frank…

Frank: ¡Gunner, Gunner! ¡Necesito ayuda por favor!

Gunner: ¿Qué pasa Frank que sucede?

Frank: Lo que pasa es que… _-No puedo contarle que me enfrente con un mercenario de Baltimare, no debe saber la verdad- _¡Lo que ocurre es que una yegua terrestre fue atacado por una manticora!

Gunner: ¡Por Celestia! ¿Ella está bien?

Frank: No…sufrió cortadas graves y para colmo la manticora uso su veneno…

Gunner: No puede ser…no sé nada acerca de antídotos ni remedios…rápido debemos ver a Twilight, Pinkie me dijo que vive en un árbol con ventanas aquí en Ponyville…

Frank salió por la ventana y emprendió vuelo para ver todo Ponyville y rápido detecto el árbol que Pinkie menciono, bajo y le dijo a Gunner…

Frank: ¡Lo encontré, rápido ven!

Gunner: ¡En marcha!

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Twilight, tocaron y nadie les abrió…

Frank: Llevamos quince minutos aquí y no abre la puerta…

Gunner: ¡Oh Celestia no tenemos tiempo para esto! *coloca un explosivo en la puerta* Apártate… *detona el explosivo*

Frank: ...

La puerta no se abrió…

Gunner: …. ¡TWILIGHT ABRE LA PUERTA!

Twilight desde dentro en su cama despertó por el grito y fue a abrir la puerta, Twilight no pudo creerlo, después de dos años volvió a ver a Gunner, ambos estaban sorprendidos al verse, Frank interrumpiendo dijo…

Frank: ¡Gunner, Gunner a lo que venimos!

Gunner: Twilight, luego nos saludamos, rápido, tengo que preguntarte algo, la vida de una yegua corre peligro, ¿sabes crear antídotos para eliminar veneno de manticora?

Twilight: Tengo un libro acerca de remedios, déjame buscarlo y te lo entrego, ¿te parece?

Gunner: Mas que perfecto…

Twilight cerró la puerta y se puso a buscar, pasó un rato y abrió la puerta levitando el libro de remedios…

Twilight: ¿Dónde está su amiga en este momento?

Frank: En el hospital de Ponyville…

Twilight: Perfecto, llévale esto a un doctor, en los hospitales crean estos antídotos y remedios, vayan no tienen mucho tiempo…luego hablaremos tú y yo Gunner...

Gunner tomo el libro y se despidió, ambos regresaron al hospital…

Frank: ¡Enfermera! ¿Cómo está mi amiga?

Enfermera: Ahora no puedo hablar pegaso, ella está en urgencias, el veneno ya surtió su efecto….

Gunner: Llegamos tarde…

Frank: Todavía hay posibilidades, ¡tiene que haberlas!

Gunner: Enfermera, tome este libro, sirve para remover ese veneno…

Enfermera: Lo siento…pero no creo que sea útil…

Gunner: ¿No lo cree? Con esto podría salvarle la vida a esa yegua, por cierto… ¿de quién se trata?

Frank: Una tal Octavia…

Rápidamente a Gunner se le vinieron recuerdos e imágenes a la mente, cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado, hace dos años….

-Flashback-

Campamento terrestre, hace dos años después del hechizo de destierro de Celestia…

Octavia: Si, de Canterlot, ¿tú de dónde eres?

Gunner: Yo, de Appleloosa, pero no creas que soy como todos esos ponis que son muy descarados, yo tengo modales…

Octavia: Si, lo note por cómo te presentaste, no te preocupes…

Otro recuerdo se hizo presente….

Desierto de Appleloosa, todo el pueblo terrestre se dirigía a Canterlot…

Octavia: Jajá, eso es verdad, casi quería romperle la cabeza con mi cello, se robó todo mi acto, después de eso descubrieron que era un farsante…

Gunner: Yo en tu lugar, le estrellaría ese cello y un piano para rematar

Ambos reían, se descubrió en ese recuerdo los buenos amigos que eran….

-Fin del Flashback-

Gunner tomo la iniciativa y furioso fue hacia la sala de urgencias, dos guardias protegían la puerta y a punto de entrar lo echaron para atrás con sus lanzas…

Guardia: Solo personal autorizado puede pasar…

Gunner: Mi amiga esta allá adentro y de mí depende su vida…

Guardia: ¿Estas sordo? Solo personal autorizado…

Gunner: ¿Eres idiota? O simplemente no sabes razonar las cosas…

Guardia: En este momento podría arrestarte…

Gunner: No lo volveré a repetir, déjame entrar…

El escandalo fue más grande, los enfermeros en la sala donde se encontraban viendo como Gunner hacia conflicto por salvar a su amiga…

Guardia: Ultima oportunidad vaquero, vete de aquí o serás arrestado…

Gunner: Por Celestia sí que son molestos, ¡arréstame esto!

Gunner dio una patada a cada uno de los guardias maniobrando hacia atrás y desenfundo….

Gunner: Ahora sí, me dejaran en…

Gunner no termino su frase porque se dio cuenta que en sus cascos no portaba sus dos confiables armas…

Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube Córner, en la habitación se encontraba sus revólveres junto con su guadaña….

Gunner: … *face palm*

Guardia: A por el…

Frank: ¡Atrás! *prepara su bastón*

Guardia: ¿Un bastón? Mejor devuélvelo a al acilo de Ponyville... *ríe*

Frank: A dormir… *dispara dos rayos grises*

Esos rayos pusieron a dormir a los guardias por un buen rato, Gunner corrió con el libro entregándoselo al único doctor que podía fabricar el antídoto…

Gunner: ¡Por favor, dele ese antídoto y ella vivirá!

Medico: ¿Estás seguro? Veamos… se ve difícil, pero puedo hacerlo…no queda mucho tiempo, por favor regresen a casa y yo me hare cargo, gracias por su ayuda…

Gunner: No me iré de aquí sin que le inyecten ese antídoto…

Pasaron veinte minutos y el antídoto salió exitoso, rápidamente el medico entro a la sala donde estaba Octavia y con una jeringa lo inyecto, sacaron una muestra de sangre y al analizarlo con un microscopio se dieron cuenta que las toxinas del veneno iban desapareciendo, el medico pidió a Gunner que viera, Gunner rio de lo feliz que se puso, primero que nada Frank susurro…

Frank: Gracias a Celestia…

Medico: Ya solucionamos el problema mayor, pero la vida de su amiga aun corre peligro…

Gunner se le borro la felicidad al escuchar eso y dijo con coraje…

Gunner: A…que se refiere…

Medico: Ella ha perdido sangre, pero créanme que se pondrá bien, ahora necesito que se vayan y descansen un poco, fue una noche muy pesada para ustedes….

Frank: Podemos esperar en la sala de espera, ¿verdad?

Medico: Así es si no, no se llamaría de espera, ¿verdad?

Frank: Cierto…

Ambos ponis salieron y se sentaron en una de las sillas de la sala, cayeron de sueño y pasó lo que quedaba de la noche, al día siguiente despertaron, eran las nueve con veinticuatro minutos rápidamente Frank despertó a Gunner y eliminaron el sueño sacudiéndose la cabeza, rápidamente se acercaron al lobby y pidieron información acerca de Octavia, el doctor salió de la puerta de urgencias y los condujo hacia la sala donde se encontraba la yegua terrestre, el medico les dijo…

Medico: Miren, ella está mejor, no es que ella este inconsciente, ella está durmiendo…

Gunner se acercó a ella y reviso si respiraba, todo iba normal…

Frank: Muchas gracias doctor…

Gunner: ¿Cuantos bits le debo doctor?

Medico: Eso es lo de menos señor, espere a que ella despierte, pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, debo retirarme, tengo más pacientes que atender, nos vemos… *Sale del cuarto*

Gunner: Que hacia ella en Ponyville…

Frank: ¿La conoces?

Gunner: Así es, fue una buena guerrera, ayudo mucho cuando lideramos la escolta terrestre hacia Canterlot, cuando los pegasos se revelaron y resulto ser una maldición, ella es de Canterlot por eso me pregunto que hace aquí… ¿Precisamente que paso? ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Frank: Larga historia…luego te contare ¿sí?

Gunner: De acuerdo…aún sigo dudando que hacia aquí, en Ponyville…

Frank: Cuando despierte lo sabremos… ¿quieres algo de almorzar? Iré a la cafetería…

Gunner: Tráeme lo que sea…

Frank: No tardare… *sale de la sala*

Gunner: Primera noche en Ponyville y ya pasan cosas raras, que vida más cortante…

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, Dark despertaba ansioso por conocer todo Ponyville…

Dark: ¿Applejack…?

No había nadie en el granero…

Big Mac: Ella no se encuentra aquí…

Dark: ¡Oh Celestia! Ya todo el mundo tiene la costumbre de asustarme, hola soy Dark Blade…

Big Mac: Me llamo Big Mac, soy hermano mayor de Applejack…

Dark: Mucho gusto, ¿me podrías llevar hacia tu hermana?

Big Mac: Eyup…

**Y aquí concluye el capítulo uno, estuve ausente mucho tiempo pero yo creo que ya lo solucione, pero bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo dos. ¡Paz!**


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

**Antes de iniciar no suelo ponerme en los zapatos de los antagonistas, pero por esta ocasión quiero que conozcan a lo que nuestros héroes se enfrentan, disfruten el capítulo.**

Big Mac guio a Dark hacia Applejack, ella se encontraba golpeando los árboles y bajando las manzanas junto con su hermana menor Apple Boom, Dark agradeció primero que nada a Big Mac y se encamino hacia ella…

Applejack: ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste? *golpea un árbol*

Dark: De maravilla gracias…

Applejack: ¡Dame quince minutos y nos vamos a Ponyville, quiero que conozcas a todos los ponis de esta área, empezando por mi hermano!

Dark: Si, tu hermano, ya me presente con él, ¿quién es esta linda potra?

Apple Bloom: ¡Mi nombre es Apple Bloom, encantada!

Applejack: Es mi hermana menor *golpea nuevamente el árbol*

Dark: Mucho gusto, soy Dark Blade…

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué te trae por aquí en Ponyville?

Dark: Una larga historia niña, luego nos conocemos mejor ¿te parece?

Applejack: ¡Termine! Uff, nada como ponerse a trabajar en las mañanas, con este árbol van…

Apple Bloom: Cuarenta y seis, hermana…

Applejack: De acuerdo, creo que terminamos más antes, vamos hay que ver cómo está tu hermano y reunirnos con el resto…

Dark: Me parece bien, vamos…

Los tres ponis se encaminaron hacia Ponyville, algo pasaba a las afueras de Ponyville unos cuantos kilómetros en una cueva…

Se escuchaban golpes y gritos de lamentos, había unos ponis terrestres y pegasos formados en fila, portaban armaduras caseras dándole un estilo de bárbaro, eran alrededor de más de veinte de ellos, junto con un poni con capucha y una túnica torturaba a una unicornio con lentes violetas, crin blanca y pelo azul fuerte, el poni verdugo hablo…

Verdugo: Bien, primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: ¡Púdrete!

Verdugo: Error… *alza un látigo*

El verdugo azoto a la yegua unicornio con el látigo mojado en su espalda…

Verdugo: Ahora sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Vinyl: Vinyl….

Verdugo: ¿Vinyl qué?

Vinyl: …

Vinyl nuevamente fue azotada con brutalidad lo cual le abrió una herida en su espalda, con los ojos llorosos respondió…

Vinyl: ¡Scratch, que quieren de mí!

Verdugo: Aquí yo hago las preguntas *la golpea*

El golpe en la mandíbula provoco que se le cayeran los lentes violetas, el verdugo le dijo…

Verdugo: Muy bien, Vinyl Scratch, ¿conoces a este semental? *extiende un papel de sus cascos*

El verdugo le mostro una foto de Gunner, Vinyl no tenía idea de quién era…

Vinyl: No sé quién es, nunca lo he visto…

Verdugo: ¿estas segura? Porque de conocerlo y darnos toda información de él, te podríamos liberar…

Vinyl: Solo sé que…el salvo Equestria de demonios, ¡es todo lo que se!

Verdugo: Eso no basta…hora de subir de nivel…

El verdugo saco un bisturí, un cuchillo muy pequeño pero muy filoso y puntiagudo con cual pico a Vinyl en su casco pero no aplico fuerza…

Verdugo: ¿Me dirás dónde está?

Vinyl llorando del miedo le respondió…

Vinyl: Te juro…es todo lo que se, por favor…

Verdugo: Eres amiga de una tal Octavia, ¿verdad?

Vinyl: Si, vivo con ella…

Verdugo: Que mal, ahora ya te podemos culpar por cómplice…

Vinyl: ¡Que!

Verdugo: Hoy en la madrugada murió uno de los nuestros por intentar eliminar a un viejo amigo, estábamos a punto de lograrlo pero ¿Qué paso? Tú amiga intervino y nuestro colega murió…

Vinyl: P…pero….

Verdugo: Ya puedo matarte en paz…

Vinyl: ¡Espera, espera! ¿Todavía tienes mi bocina junta mi mezcladora aquí verdad?

Verdugo: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? No trates de evadir la situación…Pero si, aquí esta…

Vinyl: Adentro tengo información acerca del poni que buscas, libérame y te la daré, ¡Pero no me mates por favor!

Verdugo: Sabia que podías colaborar, soldados desátenla…

Mercenarios soltaron a Vinyl y ella se acercó a su bocina, se agacho y dijo…

Vinyl: Denme un minuto… *enciende el cañón*

Verdugo: ¿Porque rayos demoras tanto?

Vinyl: Solo estoy buscando, espera… *saca dos discos y los pone en la mezcladora*

Verdugo: Eso es todo, soldados vuélvanla a atar…

Antes de poder hacer algo, escucharon que se recargaba algo…

Verdugo: ¿Qué demonios, que demonios es eso?

Vinyl salió y acomodo los discos, con un detonador dijo…

Vinyl: No es nada especial, solo es mi ¡CAÑON DE BAJOS! *presiona el botón* **(Musicians of Ponyville)**

Un gran estruendo de área sacudió a todos los soldados mandándolos estrellarse mientras eran aturdidos, Scratch contaba con unos tapa orejas, rápidamente salió corriendo desesperada de la cueva, el verdugo con un martillo gigante reventó el cañón de un martillazo…

Verdugo: ¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE, A POR ELLA!

Vinyl corría desesperadamente a la salida de la cueva, a punto de llegar se interpusieron dos soldados, les lanzo un rayo que los cegó y los derribo, saliendo se encontraba un bosque, a lo lejos se veía un letrero de información, corriendo y sintiéndose más aliviada recibió un fuerte disparo que le quebró un casco, muerta de dolor y en el suelo portando sus lentes vio un poni terrestre, tenía unos lentes exactos igual a ella pero en color rojo, portaba una máscara negra la cual no se le veía completamente nada, una chaqueta negra estilo agente que cubría todo su cuerpo, en su espalda tenía dos espadas y portaba pistolas de fuego en cada uno de sus cascos, dos alforjas, se desconocía que contenían, portaba en sus cascos un arma que Gunner aprendió a fabricar, se llamaba rifle de cerrojo con una mira telescópica, el verdugo lo alcanzo y se acercó a Vinyl, el mercenario del rifle cargo el cerrojo de su rifle y la bala ardiendo cayo en la espalda de Scratch, ella estaba aterrorizada, el verdugo le dijo…

Verdugo: ¿Crees que somos tontos o algo así? Te presento a…Hank, ¿lo dije bien?

El poni asintió…

Verdugo: Él es uno de los mercenarios más letales y peligrosos que tengo, nadie se le puede escapar de los cascos, ahora Hank, por favor levántala…

Hank la levanto del suelo, ella estaba muerta de dolor en su casco…

Verdugo: Gracias, ahora por favor sostenla ahí…

El verdugo saco el mismo látigo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el casco que Hank le había disparado, Vinyl lloraba mientras sentía dolor, pero no le importaba, ella sabía que estaba destinada a morir…

Verdugo: Desafortunadamente no puedo matarte, si lo hago todos en Ponyville se preocuparían por ti y se cuestionarían donde estas, Hank llévala a la cueva y trata de sanarla como puedas, cuando sane te la llevas a Ponyville en la noche, ahora escúchame Scratch, si dices algo de esto, lo sabremos y puedo hacer tiempo en mi agenda para matarte personalmente y esta vez lo hare lento y doloroso, ¿me oyes? Llévatela…

Hank solo asintió, por lo que parecía él no hablaba, el verdugo saco de su alforja ensangrentada un radio pequeño, lo cual llamo...

Verdugo: Adelante Deimos, ¿cómo van allá?...Si, aja, si…que ¿más? Interesante, captúrenlo y me informan…fuera *guarda el radio*

Mientras tanto, en el lado sur a las afueras de Ponyville, un poni terrestre con una visera, (una gorra sin la parte de arriba) junto con un abrigo negro de agente y un radio-alforja junto con un comunicador hablaba con el verdugo, colgando ya se puso en marcha y le hizo la señal a su amigo, su amigo portaba un gorrito negro, una camisa de tirantes blanca, por una extraña razón portaba pantalones cargo negros en sus dos cascos traseros y unos lentes cristalinos grises, en sus cascos tenía un gancho muy afilado, ambos eran color blanco escarcha y ambas tenían cutiemarks de una cruz negra…

Deimos: El jefe quiere más información acerca del tirador y el samurái…

Sanford: ¿Cuál jefe? Verdugo, Auditor o Hank, ya no se ni quien es nuestro jefe… Hank es el verdadero jefe, recuérdalo, pero si no hacemos esto él nos matara, ahora si no obedecemos al verdugo Hank nos matara también, ahora si no obedecemos al Auditor, el mismo ira por nosotros…

Deimos: Si, Hank es el bueno, recuerdo esos tiempos haciendo carnicería para el bien y no para el mal, todo cambio muy rápido…

Sanford: No te pongas así Deimos, ahora somos mercenarios, debemos dar este gran golpe, imagina todo lo que tendremos…

Deimos: No lo sé... ¿Qué paso con Triky y Savior?

Sanford: Vigilan el lado oeste de Ponyville, rayos no me gustaría ser la victima que están interrogando…

Deimos: Rayos tienes razón, ¡Sanford mira!

Ambos ponis se percataron de que una carroza venia por su camino, la carroza era sumamente elegante y colorida, Deimos se cubrió en la maleza y Sanford lanzo su gancho a un árbol y lo escalo, Deimos le hablo por el radio…

Deimos: Sanford debemos secuestrar la carroza a mi señal, usa el gancho ¡ahora!

Sanford lanzo el gancho a la rueda de madera haciéndola partir en dos partes, la carroza quedo inmóvil, Deimos salió de la maleza y con una escopeta de perdigones se fue acercando a ella, rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio una hermosa unicornio de crin blanca y pelo morado asustada por el estruendo le dijo…

Rarity: Buenas tardes querido mi nombre es Rarity, ¿tu provocaste esto?

Deimos solo la miro y la bajo del carruaje…

Deimos: Mire, no quiero ser un gran patán, pero en este momento necesito que coopere conmigo si no cosas malas sucederán, ¿me explico?

Rarity: Ah, ¿Qué necesita?

Deimos: ¿Conoce a este sujeto? *le enseña la foto*

Rarity: ¡Por Celestia! Primero que nada ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Deimos: Es confidencial señorita, por favor necesito que me lo diga…

Rarity: No te diré nada, eres un desconocido que busca a mis amigos y ni siquiera se tu nombre…

Sanford salto a la carroza y amenazo con su gancho a Rarity…

Sanford: ¡Una vez más mi amigo te preguntara, si no escucho una respuesta brillante yo mismo te rajare el cuello! ¿Entendido?

Rarity asustada asintió…

Deimos: ¿Quién es?, detállamelo

Rarity: Es un amigo de hace dos años, el salvo a Equestria…

Deimos: Que armas y vestimenta usa…

Rarity: Porta algo llamado Revólveres del éter o revólveres etéreos, junto con una guadaña, una chamarra negra muy a la moda, un sombrero negro con una pluma de fénix…

Deimos: *presiona un botón del radio* Tenemos a alguien que sabe mucho de él, solicito ordenes…si señor….

Rarity: ¿Qué está pasando?

Deimos: ¿Dónde lo vio por última vez?

Rarity: Canterlot…hace dos años que me despedí de él, no sé dónde está…

Deimos: Mientes…

Sanford: Ohh, a mí no me gustan las mentiras, me dan ganas de asesinar gente…

Rarity: ¡Es todo lo que se, lo juro!

Deimos: Dime un amigo que el conozca, alguien muy cercano aparte de su hermano…

Rarity: No te diré nada, ya por favor déjenme ir…

Sanford lanza su gancho rozando la cara de Rarity, después de eso lo vuelve a enfundar….

Rarity: ¡Ah, ah! Está bien, está bien, una de sus mejores amigas se llama Pinkie Pie, es amiga mía y ella lo quería como un hermano…por favor déjenme ir…

Deimos: Una cosa más, ¿en qué parte de Ponyville vive y como es su aspecto?

Rarity: Yo, yo…no puedo, no quiero que le hagas nada malo…

Deimos: No hare nada malo, solo quiero saber eso y obtener información…

Rarity: Prometen que no le harán nada…

Deimos: Prometido…

Sanford: De acuerdo…

Rarity: Mi amiga Rainbow Dash me dijo que volvería a Ponyville ayer, viviendo en una dulcería y pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Córner, Pinkie es una de sus mejores amigas, ella es rosada con pelo de explosión igual rosado, ella es muy imperativa…por favor no le hagan daño, se los suplico...

Deimos: ¿Qué tan adentro de Ponyville?

Rarity: En el centro…

Deimos: Muy bien, Rarity, ¿lo dije bien?

Rarity: Si…

Deimos: Necesito que hagas algo más, no podemos entrar a Ponyville así que…

Rarity: ¿No quieren que la traiga a este lugar verdad?

Deimos: Así es…

Rarity: Lo siento, no puedo, mátenme si quieren pero no le daré la espalda a mi amiga…

De la carroza salió una pequeña unicornio color blanco escarcha y le dijo…

Sweetie Belle: Hermana, sé que dijiste que me quedara aquí pe…*es interrumpida*

Sanford: Espera… ¿Dijiste hermana?

Rarity: ¡No, ella no ha dicho nada!

Sanford: Deimos…

Deimos: Sanford, no me gusta hacer eso y lo sabes bien…

Sanford: Lo siento, pero mi cabeza no rodara por un espadazo de Hank…

Sanford bajo de la parte de arriba de la carroza y cargo a Sweetie Belle amenazándola…

Rarity: ¡No! ¡Suéltala!

Sanford: Lo siento, pero a menos de que hagas el trato de traer a Pinkie aquí, no veras a tu hermana…

Rarity: ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Por favor mi hermana no!

A Rarity se le salían las lágrimas y Sanford le lanzo gas lacrimógeno, Rarity no veía nada y estaba mareada, cuando el efecto del gas se fue, ellos ya se habían marchado, Rarity cayó al suelo desesperada y soltó el llanto, entre lágrimas dijo…

Rarity: Le prometí…no volver a ser una mala hermana…

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville…

Gunner: Octavia, tienes que abrir esos ojos por favor…

Octavia podía escuchar a Gunner pero podía verlo, en un movimiento ella movió su casco, Gunner se sorprendió y rápidamente se lo tomo, alguien abrió la puerta y resulto ser Twilight, Frank, Pinkie, Dark y Applejack, todos vieron su cara de preocupación y hablaron con el…

Twilight: Gunner…

Gunner: Hola amigos…

Frank: Me tope a Twilight en la cafetería, venia preocupada por lo que paso anoche…

Twilight: Así es…llame a mis amigas y me contaron que Dark y tu vivirán aquí, ¿es eso verdad?

Dark: Eso es verdad Twilight, lamentamos si no te avisamos antes…

Pinkie: Si Twilight, era sorpresa…Gunner te traje tus cosas *le da su alforja y guadaña*

Gunner: Muchas gracias Pinkie, ¿dónde está el resto?

Applejack: Pues, Rainbow Dash despejando el cielo, le lleva todo el día, Rarity fue a Canterlot a entregar no sé qué cosas y Fluttershy… ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Sábado?

Dark: Así es, es sábado…

Applejack: No sé qué era que tenía que ponerles nombres a los conejos bebes de esta temporada…Pero bueno no las culpes, están muy ocupadas…

Gunner: No hay problema *se enfunda los revólveres*

En eso llego el medico con unos papeles, un poni policía entro con él y le dijo…

Medico: Gunner, Frank…tenemos una noticia…

Gunner: ¿De qué se trata doctor?

Medico: Mejor que el alguacil te lo diga

Alguacil: Caballeros…después de analizar esas cortadas por parte de la señorita Octavia, esas cortadas no fueron causadas por una manticora, la manticora tiene garras más grandes que le causarían la muerte instantánea, los cortes que presenta la señorita Octavia fueron por objetos pulso cortantes, ya sea una espada o un cuchillo…

Gunner rápidamente cambio su gesto a uno de ira y coraje al saber que algún poni causo tanto dolor a una de sus amigas, todos veían el rostro endemoniado de coraje de Gunner…

Gunner: Frank…

Frank: Te juro que yo no hice nada…

Gunner: No es eso…me mentiste…ahora responde antes de que te parta la cara… ¿Quién lo hizo?

Frank: Gunner, créeme que si lo sabría te lo diría, solo la encontré en el suelo…

Gunner: Entonces…Dark…

Dark: Dime hermano…

Gunner: Ven conmigo…iremos de cacería…

Dark: Ya vas, yo me apunto, vamos por esos bastardos…

Frank: Yo tengo derecho a ir, yo la rescate y quiero que los culpables sufran…

Gunner salió por la puerta y se dirigió al bosque junto con Dark y Frank, al llegar al bosque del este, vieron a Rarity desesperada en su carroza, rápidamente Gunner pidió a sus amigos vigilar el perímetro mientras iba a conversar con ella, ella se encontraba llorando sentada al lado de una maleta de su carruaje…

Gunner: ¿Rarity, eras to?

Rarity: ¡Gunner! Diría que alegría verte pero esta no es la ocasión *suelta el llanto*

Gunner: ¿Qué paso? Pensé que ibas para Canterlot…

Rarity: Si…pero unos tipos malos se llevaron a mi hermana Sweetie Belle, querían información tuya, ¡Gunner por favor perdóname!

Gunner: Ya, ya no me gusta ver llorar a las yeguas, ¿no supiste por donde se fueron?

Rarity: No…ellos…ellos usaron un gas que me aturdió, cuando el efecto término…ellos se habían ido con mi hermana…

Gunner: Localizarlos será un problema ¡Dark, Frank, vengan rápido!

Dark: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gunner: Necesitamos localizar a esos tipos, comienzo a tener dudas de que esos tipos, fueron los mismos que le hicieron eso a Octavia…

Frank: ¿Qué sugieres? _-No puedo exponerlos, si Hank o Triky saben su ubicación, sumamente alguien moriría, pero no serían esos dos, sería uno de mis amigos-_

Dark: ¿Que no tienes una habilidad para detectar las huellas o algo así?

Gunner: No lo sé, mi ascensión como tirador etéreo me trajo muchas habilidades nuevas, aun no término de leer mi libro…echare un vistazo…

Frank: ¿Qué haremos si los encontramos?

Gunner: Los acabaremos sin piedad…

Frank: ¿Y si son profesionales y muy letales?

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, Gunner lentamente al igual que Dark le clavaron la mirada a Frank…

Dark: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Gunner: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Baltimare, no es así?

Frank: ¡Q…que! Claro que no, yo solo decía…

Gunner: Esos tipos vienen de Baltimare, ¡verdad!

Frank: Chicos, chicos por favor, no inventen malos entendidos…

Dark: ¿Quiénes son?, responde…

Frank: Esta bien…si, son mercenarios provenientes de Baltimare, ellos vienen por venganza…

Gunner: ¿Venganza? Que hemos hecho para que ellos quieran venganza…

Frank: El fuerte en Baltimare fue invadido por El Auditor…

Dark: ¿Y ese es…?

Frank: El auditor es un ser misterioso y lleno de poder, capaz de manipular a los ponis con una facilidad, hace un año hubo una guerra entre el escondite en Baltimare y la legión sombra, que venía por parte de ese sujeto, antes de que sellaras la puerta de dimensión alterna una legión de ponis fantasmas logro escapar, junto el Auditor acabo con ese escondite, pero no era solo un escondite, era un pueblo muy poblado y secreto, el Auditor mato a la esposa e hijo de Hank, un asesino justiciero y vengador especializado en armas de fuego y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, ese tipo antes trabajaba para el bien, Auditor manipulo a Hank le dijo que si quería ver a su familia, tendría que servir para él, sus dos mejores amigos ,Sanford y Deimos, son aprendices de Hank y lo apoyaron, con esos tres ponis pero sobretodo Hank, pueden acabar con una ciudad entera, antes de que Auditor acabara con lo poco que quedaba de Baltimare, no me quedo remedio más que pedir ayuda a la guardia real, ellos llegaron junto las tres legiones reales de Equestria y aniquilaron el pequeño pero poderoso ejército del Auditor, luego de eso todos los mercenarios y las familias que quedaban, fueron arrestados por la guardia, unos pocos lograron escapar y se unieron con el ejercito del Auditor buscando venganza, en ellos estaba Striker, un amigo mío…

Gunner: Oh Celestia…

Dark: ¿Cómo rayos?

Pero tanto como Hank hay dos más que se me olvida mencionar, antes de que todo pasara, su aprendiz estrella Deimos y yo éramos muy amigos y me conto acerca de los dos ayudantes del Auditor, ellos son Savior y Triky, créanme que les dará miedo conocerlos, ni Hank, ni el Auditor podrían con ambos juntos...ya después de eso el Auditor le lavo el cerebro a Hank y le dijo que tú, Gunner habías matado a su esposa y a su hijo, ahora él está furioso pero controlado y busca matarte junto con todos los demás para que el Auditor pueda manipular tu poder Etéreo y conquistar Equestria con un increíble poder Etéreo y oscuro, déjame darte un último detalle…

Gunner y Dark: A que nos estamos enfrentando…

**Aquí concluye el episodio dos, dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció, los veo en el episodio tres. ¡Paz!**


	3. Duelo Veterano

Frank: El auditor es muy poderoso, pero vulnerable…ahora si logra vencerte y se apodera de tu poder etéreo, será tan poderoso como la princesa Celestia multiplicado diez veces…

Dark: ¿Entonces, que podríamos hacer para que eso no sucediera?

Frank: Una gran amenaza viene en camino, Auditor, Savior, Triky, Hank, un puñado de ejército sombra y mercenarios sedientos de venganza…

Gunner: No sobreviviremos…debemos pedir ayuda...

Frank: No podemos, si pedimos ayuda al ejercito lunar y solar, ellos morirán antes de llegar debido a que gran parte de los mercenarios tanto pegasos como terrestres y unicornios tiene bien vigilado las rutas hacia Ponyville...si pedimos ayuda a las princesas tienen el riesgo de ser capturadas y si eso pasa, el Auditor robara sus almas y su magia para su propio beneficio... Rarity ¿Qué aspecto tenían los tipos que se llevaron a tu hermana?

Rarity: U…uno tenía un gorro con unos lentes…el otro portaba…una visera y una chaqueta…

Frank: Deimos y Sanford…

Dark: Chicos… ese poni de allá nos está observando…

Al mirar, vieron a un poni crin verde con una máscara de hockey y pelo de payaso rojo, portaba un tubo metálico y en la parte de arriba un hexágono rojo que decía en letras blancas la palabra "Stop", el poni temblaba sin parar como si estuviera nervioso o algo así, Frank les dijo…

Frank: Estamos muertos…lentamente retrocedan…

Los ponis retrocedieron…

Gunner: ¿Quién rayos es ese…?

Frank: El...es Triky, un psicópata más letal que Hank en cuestión de cuerpo a cuerpo, no hagas ningún movimiento, cualquier cosa y ya estarás degollado…

Dark: Dime sus características…es decir en que es bueno…

Frank: El…se teleporta muy rápido, desconozco como, entre más lo dañes más letal es, solo sé que es malo en armas a distancia, esa señal de "Stop" es su arma principal…

Gunner: Rarity…lentamente por favor entra a la carroza…

Rarity sin respingar entro, Triky comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia los ponis mientras temblaba, daba un aspecto de terror...

Gunner: ¿Qué haremos? Este demente nos matara pero no me quedare sin hacer nada…

Frank: Conozco su debilidad, necesito que le dispares en la cara…

Gunner: ¡Sin problema! *apunta con su revolver*

Antes de disparar Frank le grito…

Frank: Gunner ¡NO!

*disparo*

El disparo fue tan rápido, Gunner confiado pensó que le había dado, pero cuando parpadeo, Triky estaba enfrente del tirador, Gunner asustado respondió dándole un golpe y Triky reacciono bloqueándolo y desapareció, a lo lejos Triky hizo unas extrañas señales…

Frank: En guardia todos…esa señal es de que quiere pel… *es interrumpido*

Frank salió volando por un golpe de Triky, Gunner reacciono y salto dando varios disparos en el aire pero Triky desapareció y apareció rematando a Gunner desde arriba, Dark poniéndose las pilas desenfundo sus katanas y alcanzo a bloquear un ataque inminente del payaso asesino pero este reacciono por detrás dejándole una herida en la espalda y rematándolo directo al suelo, Gunner en el aire aturdido conjuro…

Gunner: *Se sacude la cabeza* ¡Pagaras! ¡Invocar rifle etéreo!

Y salió un rifle de cerrojo disparando dos proyectiles hacia él, desafortunadamente fallo y para cuando miro a un lado ahí estaba el payaso, viéndolo de una manera tan aterradora, de un golpe con la punta afilada de la señal de Stop corto gravemente la chamarra y parte de la piel de Gunner, Gunner con venganza respondió dándole una patada ascendente en el aire y pego una bomba aturdidora a él, para cuando lo hizo explotar miro su casco y ahí tenía el adhesivo haciéndose aturdir a el mismo, Gunner salió volando más de lo inusual, Triky vio como salió volando y en eso recibió un golpe de bastón, no teniendo tiempo de responder fue incinerado por un segundo y desapareció, Frank confundido miro a sus espaldas y Triky asusto a Frank, Frank asustado y algo aturdido recibió una serie de golpes consecutivos a una velocidad impresionante, llego un momento y alcanzo a bloquear, pero Triky respondió dándole un golpe de letrero descendente y fue para el suelo nuevamente, a punto de acabarlo alguien le lanzo un kunai, Dark nuevamente en combate recibió un golpe pero el con una katana bloqueo y con la otra encajo la espada en Triky, Triky tembló más de lo normal y se sacó la katana que Dark le encajo…

Frank: No debió hacer eso…

Desde el aire sacándose la espada tembló y desapareció en al aire, a unos metros de él, Frank le grito…

Frank: ¡Usa tu habilidad de los reflejos, únicamente así tendrás oportunidad de vivir!

Desde lo alto Dark pensó…

Dark: ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Tan malo es? Bah, da igual ¡Reflejos Mangosta!

Dark comenzó a destellar polvo blanco por todo su cuerpo y sintió que se movía como una verdadera mangosta, Triky embistió a Dark violentamente y comenzó a atacarlo con su propia katana y con la señal, Dark esquivaba lo cual le costaba mucho, los golpes eran tan frecuentes que ni su habilidad única podría vencerlo, en un movimiento Dark fallo el bloqueo y Triky lo noqueo con la señal de alto en su cara, cayó al suelo y Frank alcanzo a atraparlo, Triky furioso a punto de lanzar la katana de Dark una guadaña lo golpeo cortándole el pecho, un poco más de fuerza y lo hubiera atravesado, la guadaña quedo girando mientras Triky estaba aturdido, Gunner usando su levitación tomo la guadaña en el aire mientras giraba y dio un fuerte golpe con todas las fuerzas del mundo pero Triky con dificultad lo bloqueo y reaccionando le dio otros tres cortes y mando a volar la guadaña nuevamente sacando sus revólveres y dándole una ráfaga mágica, Triky no salió afectado en lo mínimo, solo vio más de seis luces rojas añadidas en él, al segundo el exploto y salió por los aires, ya todo el equipo inconsciente salvo Gunner, a lo lejos un rayo rojo y a unos segundos Triky se hizo presente, esta vez con toda su piel verdosa ensangrentada, su máscara de hockey se le podía ver en su frente la sangre que salía de ella, llegando a su punto de ira final, sabía que ahora dejaría los juegos, nuevamente apareciendo detrás de él y a casco limpio comenzó a golpearlo más rápido que la luz, no había manera de bloquearlo, se teleportaba de todos lados y golpearlo con más posibilidades de que no pudiera bloquear, lo tomo y comenzó a ahorcarlo, a punto de asfixiarlo lo mando a volar directamente al suelo impactando en la tierra, Gunner aturdido no podía moverse, Triky tomo la katana y la encajo en el pecho de Gunner, de pura suerte encajo en la parte metálica de su cierre, Triky nuevamente a punto de volverla a encajarla un kunai fantasmal impacto en la cara de Triky, una unicornio le dijo…

Rarity: Ni…te…atrevas…

En eso le lanzo montones de kunais fantasmales (Regalo de Gunner) que impactaron en todo el cuerpo de Triky, no era un daño tan grave pero lograba dar mini aturdimientos que hacían para atrás a Triky, Rarity consumió toda su magia y dejo de lanzar esa gran lluvia cortante, Triky todo cortado en varias partes de su cuerpo se acercó con ira hacia Rarity y la tomo del cuello y apretó fuertemente hasta querer matarla, Gunner veía como la torturaba pero por más de querer hacer intentos por ayudarla, su cuerpo no respondía, con revolver en su casco dio un disparo bengala al cielo y estallo provocando un ruido que todos pudieron apreciar, cosa que no le importo a Triky…

Minutos antes en el hospital…

Twilight: ¿Tú debes ser Octavia verdad? Me alegro que hayas despertado…

Octavia: ¿D…dónde estoy?

Applejack: En el hospital de Ponyville, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Octavia: Un poco, me duele mi cabeza ¿Qué paso?

Twilight: Sufriste dos cortadas por objeto pulso cortante, ¿tienes alguna idea de quien lo hizo?

Octavia: Auch...me arde mi espalda…si recuerdo lo que paso, pero no quien lo hizo…bueno la historia no tiene mucho sentido, llegue ayer por la madrugada a mi casa aquí en Ponyville con mi amiga Vinyl, baje por el centro pero sentí que alguien me seguía, a punto de llegar pase por la iglesia y alguien me golpeo y me hizo preguntas extrañas acerca de un viejo amigo…

Twilight: ¿Un viejo amigo…?

Octavia: Es correcto, se trata de Gunner, tu novio… después de eso me negué a hablar y me amenazo violentamente apuntando con unas dagas, nuevamente él no me aterro en lo absoluto y ahí fue cuando el intento agredirme, esquive dos ataques pero con una patada me tiro al suelo y antes de caer me dio dos tajos en mi espalda, después de eso me dejo tirada en el suelo y ahí me desangre…

Twilight: El ya no es mi novio…

Pinkie: ¡Celestia! ¿Y que más ocurrió?

Octavia: Ya muerta de dolor mire hacia arriba que dos pegasos luchaban en la iglesia de Ponyville, fue un violento combate y me di cuenta que uno de ellos era quien me había agredido, el pegaso que me ayudo tumbo al otro pegaso al suelo, al parecer el pegaso aliado iba perdiendo y a punto de que lo mataran vi mi violín a unos centímetros de mí, no podía dar para más, pero hice un esfuerzo y lo alcance y lance dos golpes mágicos hacia el…

Applejack: ¡Woah, woah, woah! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con un violín?

Twilight: El poder del bardo… ¿Octavia eres un bardo?

Octavia: Así es Twilight, dispare y acerté exitosamente, ya después cure al pegaso aliado sanándole sus heridas y él lo mato de una manera tan horrorosa, después de eso caí al suelo porque estaba desfalleciendo, el me tomo y me puso en su espalda y me llevo al hospital, después de eso solo entre en él y cerré mis ojos…

Twilight: Si, el resto fue que el amigo de Gunner pidió ayuda a mí y les di un libro que removió un veneno que tenías en tu sangre, hizo hasta lo imposible por quererte ver sobrevivir…y lo logro…

Octavia solo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba por los actos de Gunner ante las tres amigas, todas se comportaron normales salvo Twilight, que tenía una cara seria, Pinkie hablo…

Pinkie: No solo es eso, de hecho hace una hora supimos que paso y Gunner lleno de enojo fue a buscar a quien te hizo eso ¡Oh! Pero él no sabía que ya estaba muerto…

Octavia: Que lindo detalle, como quiero a ese semental…

Twilight: Si, que lindo, bueno debo i… *Es interrumpida*

*Sonido de explosión de la bengala*

Rápidamente Applejack se asomó por la ventana para saber que sucedía y vio la bengala a lo lejos en el bosque…

Applejack: Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que nuestro vaquero y el espadachín necesitan ayuda…

Pinkie: Pero no creo que nosotras podamos hacer mucho…

Twilight: Es verdad…necesitaremos los elementos de la armonía, llamen a Fluttershy y a Dashie, hay que movernos, ¡en marcha!

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, Octavia miro a la puerta y después miro a ver sus maletas y de un lado su cello y violín…

En el bosque…

Gunner: ¡No…! ¡Suéltala maldito!

Triky asfixiaba más y más a Rarity, ella empezaba a quedarse inconsciente, Gunner disparaba plomo no mágico ya que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para concentrarse, con un susurro dijo…

Gunner: Por Celestia concéntrate Soul, r…ráfaga mágica…no, no, no…una vez más… ¡ráfaga mágica!

Y dio una ráfaga entera a Triky, daños normales que casi no afectaron al payaso poni, en eso una piedra en llamas lo golpeó fuertemente liberando a Rarity cayendo al suelo inconsciente, después de eso más de tres kunais atravesaron a Triky y ahí estaban. Dark y Frank nuevamente en combate y esta vez furiosos al veinte por ciento más, Dark embistió a Triky y comenzó a darle tajos en su cara rompiendo poco a poco su máscara, Frank levanto a Gunner del suelo y le dio su guadaña, al ponerla en los cascos de Gunner, algo misterioso ocurrió, la parte afilada de su guadaña desprendía flamas azules, Frank le dijo…

Frank: Eso que ves ahí mi amigo, es Éter puro…acabemos con ese payaso demente…

Dark cayó arrastrándose a los ojos de ambos ponis, Triky sangraba de su cara y se le podía notar su ojo ensangrentado y blanco, ambos en guardia lucharon hasta cansarse… a los cinco minutos y moribundos sobretodo Gunner nadie salió victorioso, Triky no se veía agotado pero aun así se sentía cansado, no imagino que ningún poni le diera tanta batalla como ellos, se tocó la nuca con un casco y activo su habilidad, Frank sabía que sucedía y le grito…

Frank: Oh no… ¡Atrás todos!

Gunner: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Frank: Esta activando una habilidad, si eso sucede se convertirá en una bestia del tamaño de cuatro manticoras y con más poder que nunca, ¡Gunner dispárale en su cabeza! Justo al cerebro ¡rápido!

Gunner sin pensarlo dos veces apunto y disparo, cuando disparo…fue demasiado tarde…

Frank: ¡No! ¡Ahora si estamos muertos!

A punto de la transformación un arcoíris cayó del cielo girando que quemo lentamente a Triky mientras se transformaba, a lo lejos las vieron…las seis yeguas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, Rarity había llegado hasta ellas en un movimiento furtivo, Triky lentamente estaba siendo acabado, ya dañado interrumpió su habilidad y se teleporto moribundo lejos del bosque huyendo como un vil cobarde por primera vez en su psicópata vida, Gunner no pudo creerlo, a punto de ser vencido por un solo poni, Twilight y las cinco fueron a ayudar a los tres sementales severamente dañados….

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dark? ¿Gunner? D…de verdad son ustedes…

Dark: Somos una parte de lo que queda de Gunner y Dark *sonríe*

Rainbow: ¡No puedo creerlo!

Fluttershy atrás de las chicas escucho las palabras de Rainbow y aparto a las chicas y emocionada abrazo a Gunner, ambas estaban alegres por volver a ver a sus amigos…

Twilight: ¿A dónde se fue ese payaso?

Frank: Él ha huido, me sorprende realmente que por primera vez haya huido, usualmente nos debió matar, que extraño…

Gunner: Twilight… ¿Cómo esta Octavia?

Twilight: Ella está bien, ya despertó tranquila y más que sana…

Gunner: Uff, no sabes cómo me calma escuchar eso…

Pinkie: ¿¡Ese era un payaso!? Le pude haber caído bien…

Frank: Ese no es un payaso normal…es un fenómeno…

Dark: Rayos, ni ustedes dos juntos podrían dar tanta batalla como ese sujeto, estoy viejo para esto…

Applejack: ¿Creen que sea buena idea regresar?

Gunner: Y de inmediato, hay que avisar a la guardia real tanto como a las princesas, Frank ¿aproximadamente cuánto tiempo tendríamos?

Frank: Emm…no creo que ataquen hasta saber información a quien se enfrentan y como te digo, no podemos apoyo a las princesas, Triky ya lo hizo y casi se muere, pero es diferente yo calculo más de una semana, le echaron más el ojo a Ponyville por el simple hecho de que nuestros amigos y todo aquello que les hizo falta está aquí, un ejemplo, Gunner, en la adolescencia tú eras un reservado y nunca sonreías, mírate ahora, con amigos que tú quieres como una familia y una novia tan linda como… *es interrumpido*

En eso Twilight y Gunner interrumpieron tosiendo falsamente…

Frank: Perdón, hable de más…ahora ya que ellos terminen de investigarlos, arrasaran con ustedes y si lo logran, también lo harán con Ponyville…

Rainbow Dash: Tengo una idea…

Rarity: Déjala salir querida…

Rainbow Dash: En caso de que logren vencerlos, nada personal amigo yo los quiero pero… ¿no sería buena idea movilizar a todo Ponyville a un escondite? Ahí no encontrarían en donde están y si supuestamente están buscándolos, no habría problemas…

Frank: Buen punto…pero pensamos muy tarde, seguro y Triky ya fue con chisme en la boca, te aseguro que está informando a todos los mercenarios…

Dark: Hay que hacer un intento, no dejare que todos estos ponis mueran bajo la responsabilidad mía y de mi hermano…

Twilight: De acuerdo, chicas vamos tenemos que avisar a todos y poner cascos a la obra…

Frank: Twilight…no permitas que nadie salga de Ponyville, ellos están vigilando y capturaran a todo pony que salga de aquí…

Octavia: Mi amiga salió…

Y Octavia se hizo presente con una muleta en su casco y con una alforja…

Octavia: ¡Mi amiga salió esta mañana a Canterlot!

Frank: Probablemente la están torturando en este momento…

Gunner: ¡Frank! Octavia…

Octavia: Hola Gunner… *Camina hacia él y lo abraza*

Gunner: Hare hasta lo imposible por ayudar a buscar a tu amiga…

Twilight: Rarity, Dashie, Applejack ayúdenme a organizar una junta en Ponyville, Dashie vuela hasta Cloudsdale y pide ayuda ya que no podemos salir de Ponyville…

Frank: No pueden salir de Ponyville, ni sobrevolarlo para salir, tengo entendido de que Cloudsdale está muy cerca de Ponyville, dudo que saques sospechas, ve con mucho cuidado…

Rainbow Dash: Recibido *sale volando*

Twilight: Rarity necesito que vayas y hagas carteles, necesito que digan que se reúnan en el centro de Ponyville, Applejack necesito que busques provisiones y armas…

Applejack: Un momento… ¿dijiste armas?

Twilight: Dado en algún caso que nos encuentren, haremos un intento por darles batalla…

Gunner: ¿Tan difícil es? Dark cambia la rueda de la carroza de Rarity, dame un segundo…

Dark: Estoy en eso, ¿Qué harás? *toma la rueda*

Gunner: Dicen armas y se la piden al vaquero incorrecto, sin ofender Applejack…

Applejack: No pasa nada mi amigo…

Gunner: Aquí voy… *Cierra los ojos* Provisiones del ejercito etéreo… -susurro-

Del cielo cayeron varias armas como mosquetes, revólveres, dagas, cuchillos, espadas y uno que otro artilugio, rápidamente Gunner abrió la puerta del carruaje y metió todo el equipo…

Applejack: Eso fue muy fácil, tan fácil como conseguir un juguete en las cajas de cereal del supermercado…

Gunner: ¿ah…?

Applejack: ¡Nada…!

Gunner: De acuerdo, todo tuyo Aj, llévalo y escóndelo bien, ese conjuro me llevo estos dos años…

Pinkie: Oh, oh yo iré con ella, sirve que saco mi cañón de fiestas para divertirme nuevamente…

Gunner: ¿Todavía tienes el mío guardado, verdad Pinkie?

Pinkie: Así es hermanito, esta… algo polvoriento pero sirve perfectamente...

Dark: Iré con ellas, por si alguien se les quiere pasar de listo robándose la mercancía, las armas claro…

Frank: Necesito a alguien para organizarme, Twilight ven conmigo, me serás útil…

Twilight: Ah…de acuerdo…

Todos se fueron salvo Fluttershy y Octavia junto con Gunner, veían como se alejaban y Octavia dijo…

Octavia: Fluttershy, será mejor que pidas a todos tus amigos del bosque que se vayan a refugiar…

Fluttershy: Tengo miedo de ir y encontrarme a ese payaso aterrador, les tengo miedo los payasos…

Octavia: No te preocupes, iré contigo… ¿vienes Gunner?

Gunner: Claro que sí, no tardara menos de no tengo idea…

Y los ponis se pusieron en marcha para evitar la extinción de Ponyville…

**Aquí concluye el capítulo tres, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el episodio cuatro. ¡Paz!**


	4. Sacrificio

En las afueras de Ponyville, cuatro ponis estaban reunidos conversando en los arboles…

Deimos: ¡Sanford ya basta!

Sanford: Vamos Dei, solo me estoy esforzando sacando información…

Deimos: Esa no es la manera, ¿niña estas bien?

Sweetie Belle: E…eso creo…

Deimos: Esta bien, ahora dime… ¿sabes algo del tal Gunner?

Sweetie Belle: Yo…no sé nada de él, nunca me lo presentaron…

Sanford: Ella miente…

Deimos: Enserio, ¿nada nadita?

Sweetie Belle: Solo sé que su mejor amiga es Pinkie, bueno mi hermana me lo dijo, ¿ya me puedo ir?

Deimos: ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Ponyville?

Sanford: Hank, ¿es buena idea dejarla ir?

Hank solo asintió y se acercó a Sweetie, Hank puso un casco en su boca e hizo "Shh" una prueba de que ella guardara silencio y no dijera nada…

Deimos: Adelante vete…

Sweetie Belle se alejaba lentamente y desapareció por el camino a Ponyville…

Sanford: El buen Hank nunca mata inocentes, ese es el Hank que a todos nos enorgullece tener…

Hank no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le prestó atención en mirarlo, el miraba hacia el horizonte, de repente Deimos de su alforja radio recibió una llamada entrante…

Deimos: Es el Auditor…

Sanford: Que esperas responde…

Deimos: Hola jefe aquí Deimos, estoy con Hank y Sanford, tenemos información acerca del terrestre que está buscando, ya tenemos como capturarlo, solicito ordenes…si ¿Qué más? Secuestrar una yegua portadora del elemento de la armonía correcto…Deimos fuera… *apaga el comunicador*

Sanford: ¿Qué te dijo…?

Deimos: Habrá que manipular al vaquero…Hank el Auditor me pidió que te dijera esto ya que por costumbre no hablas mucho que digamos…

Hank asiente poniéndose un casco en su oído, refiriéndose a "Soy todo oídos"…

Deimos: Debemos capturar a Pinkie, Rarity, la yegua que le pedimos el favor de traerla aquí le dimos menos de esta noche para estar aquí con ella, cuando su hermana regrese sabrá que fue demasiado tarde, al estar con ella, la traeremos y mandaremos un espía a que instale un comunicador en Sugar Cube Córner, lugar donde vive el tirador, cuando el venga le pediremos que venga solo, le dejaremos el trabajo a Hank y nosotros vigilaremos que todo esté en orden…

Sanford: De acuerdo, el primer paso será llamar al espía, ¿Cuánto falta para que anochezca?

Deimos: Aproximadamente una hora, Hank ¿listo?

Hank nuevamente volvió a asentir…

Deimos: Pongámonos en marcha… *enciende el comunicador* Silencio voy a hablar… ¿Hola? Sí, guarida de Baltimare, necesitamos que mande a un espía, si…necesitara un radio y una libreta, ah sí y algo de pi… *Esconde el comunicador* ¿quieren pizza?

Todos asienten…

Deimos: Si y una pizza, estamos en el bosque a las afueras de Ponyville, lado norte, llamare en media hora, necesito que llegue pronto tenemos hamb…prisa, tenemos prisa…Deimos fuera… *apaga el comunicador* Ya está, solo es cuestión de esperar…

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Applejack metía las pocas armas que quedaban, Rarity conversaba con Pinkie dentro de la dulcería…

Pinkie: ¿En serio no quieres pastel, o un vaso de leche, tal vez dulces o algo con azúcar?

Rarity: Pinkie, querida estoy bien de veras….

Pinkie: ¿Por qué la cara larga?, te pareces a Dark siempre serio

Rarity: Pinkie… ¿a ti te gustan las sorpresas verdad?

Pinkie: ¡Sorpresa! ¿Dónde? ¡Me encantan las sorpresas son mis favoritas!

Rarity: Recuerdas donde usamos los elementos de la armonía con el payaso loco ¿Verdad?

Pinkie: Claro que sí, ansiaba por conocerlo, siendo payaso adora las fiestas y todo aquel que le gustan las fiestas es amigo mío… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rarity saco una nota (Falsa) y se la entregó a Pinkie

Rarity: Adelante querida, léela…

_Querida Pinkie:_

_No tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, me encantan las fiestas y estoy seguro que a ti también, deberíamos conocernos y dar una gran fiesta, será algo sensacional, te veo en una hora en el lugar donde usaron los elementos y te pido una disculpa de como trate a Gunner y a Dark, sé que Gunner es como tu hermano y enserio perdón, te pediré la disculpa cuando te vea y estoy seguro que podemos ser los mejores amigos, no tanto como Gunner y tú, bueno adiós…. –T_

Pinkie clavo mirada en Rarity, Rarity nerviosa pensó…

Rarity: _-No va a caer, no lo hará…mi hermana correrá más peligro…-_

Pinkie: Rarity…

Rarity: D…dime querida…

Pinkie: El trato mal a Gunner…

Rarity: Si…pero ya se disculpó y seguro querrá disculparse con Gunner también…

Pinkie: No lo sé… ¡de acuerdo iré a verlo, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien!

Rarity: ¡Genial! _–Lo siento Pinkie, de verdad lo lamento tanto…- _Querida dame un minuto, necesito ir al baño…

Pinkie: ¡De acuerdo!

Applejack entra a la tienda…

Applejack: ¿Todo bien? Ya termine de esconder el cargamento en tu sótano, ¿podrías darme un candado? No puedo cerrarlo y exponerme a que lo roben…

Pinkie: Claro, revisa en el closet, ahí el señor Carrot tiene una caja de herramientas.

Applejack: De acuerdo, Dash no ha de tardar, ya repartió volantes avisando sobre lo ocurrido y llamo desde Cloudsdale a Spitfire que viniera personalmente desde la academia Wonderbolt, me sorprende todas esas influencias, esos mercenarios no la tendrán fácil si reforzamos todo Ponyville, Pinkie debo volver a la librería de Twilight, está dando una función a los unicornios sobre hechizos de ataque y defensa, no todos los unicornios saben esos hechizos…

Pinkie: De acuerdo, ¿Pero porque Rarity no va?

Applejack: Porque ella ya sabe usarlos…

Pinkie: De acuerdo Applejack, una cosa… ¿A dónde fue Fluttershy y Gunner junto con Dark?

Applejack: Ah el buen Blade se bajó antes de llegar con el carruaje a Ponyville, está en Sweet Apple Acres recolectando provisiones y Gunner se fue con Fluttershy y su amiga refinada…

Pinkie: Oh...está bien Applejack, ¿gustas algo de comer?

Applejack: Solo tomare esta paleta de cereza, nos vemos terroncito… *Sale de la dulcería*

Pinkie: Algo me huele mal… ¡EL PASTEL! *Sale corriendo a la cocina*

Mientras tanto…

Fluttershy: Gracias a los dos por acompañarme, ya casi corremos la voz con todos mis amigos animalitos… ¿Qué haremos después?

Octavia: No lo sé, ¿Qué sugieres niña?

Fluttershy: Volveremos a Ponyville, después de saber todo lo que está ocurriendo, tengo miedo a que esos ponis malos entren a mi casa…

Gunner: Me duele hasta las pezuñas… ¿vives sola Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Vivo con mi conejo Ángel y parte de mis animalitos del bosque, pero después de esto, estarán escondidos en la naturaleza y algunos en el bosque Everfree, no quiero vivir sola así que pasare la noche en la librería de Twilight o en Sugar Cube Córner…

Gunner: Emm, así que era una librería…que bien, ojala y te quedes en Sugar Cube, Octavia… ¿en dónde pasaras la noche?

Octavia: No te preocupes, iré a mi casa, está justo al lado de Sugar Cube Córner, veré si mi amiga llego a Ponyville, me preocuparía que algo le pasara…

Gunner: De acuerdo Octavia…de verdad pensé que esto había terminado…

Octavia: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gunner: Todo este asunto, eso de las sombras y con eso que me dijo Frank acerca del Auditor y ese asesino a sueldo, como lo describió…suena aterrador, no pensé dejar huella en Equestria pero ya lo hice y pensé que así se quedaría, si yo hubiera elegido, estaría muerto junto mi Sensei en las praderas del paraíso…

Octavia: Gunner, si por algo lo elegiste es que algo sucederá, créeme…

Fluttershy: Ya termine amigos…

Gunner: Hay que irnos, nuestros amigos esperan…

Fluttershy: Pinkie me dijo que estaría en Sugar Cube…

Octavia: De acuerdo, hay que movernos…

Octavia, Gunner y Fluttershy caminaron hacia Ponyville, en Sweet Apple Acres, Dark y Frank llevaban ocho costales muy abultados de manzanas en una carroza mercadea, ambos conversaban…

Dark: Si, algo como eso, no estaba muy seguro…

Frank: Que bien y… ¿Cómo te la has pasado con Gunner?

Dark: Muy bien, es un gran amigo…

Frank: Me alegro mucho, sabes, ¿A dónde hay que llevar esto?

Dark: A la librería de Twilight…

Frank: Así que era una librería…

Cuando Fluttershy, Octavia y Gunner llegaron a Sugar Cube Córner, Gunner abrió con una llave que Pinkie le regalo, no había nadie en la dulcería, un ruido de que alguien cerraba una ventana en la parte de arriba se hizo presente, al principio pensaron que solo era un gato así que no dieron importancia…

Gunner: ¿Qué no Pinkie debía de estar aquí?

Fluttershy: Tal vez se fue a la librería de Twilight a ayudar un poco, sería buena idea esperarlo aquí…

Octavia: Debo irme, tengo que ver a mi amiga, nos vemos Gunner, adiós Fluttershy… *sale de la dulcería*

Gunner: Fluttershy, debo ir a cambiarme, estoy del asco…

Fluttershy: Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué usas esa chamarra?

Gunner: Porque…mi sensei usaba una igual, al igual que este sombrero, es como un tributo para siempre recordarlo, no tardo ¿sí?

Al subir las escaleras, vio una nota rosada que decía…

_Hola Gunner, si estás leyendo esto, fui al bosque a reunirme con el payaso, detrás de la nota hay otra nota que el mismo me escribió, nos vemos más noche._

_Te quiere -Pinkie Pie_

Gunner quito la nota y vio la nota falsa que Rarity hizo, al terminar de leer vio una nota en la pared, asustado y tembloroso por saber que Pinkie corría peligro, leyó…

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo idiota, tenemos a tu amiga rosa, fue tan ingenua en venir hacia el bosque, así, si te interesa saber más se fue hace quince minutos y para cuando termines de leer esto ella está aquí, pedimos una sola cosa, tu poder etéreo…entrégalo y no le ocurrirá nada, si te resistes la mataremos enfrente de tus ojos así que por tu bien, no planees estupideces, por tu bien y por el bien de ella, no lleves compañía… -A_

Gunner: No, no ¡NO! *Da un golpe a la pared* ¡POR CELESTIA NO!

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras ante los ojos de Fluttershy.

Gunner: Debo irme, por favor no salgas…

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa?

Gunner salió y vio a lo lejos el carruaje con Dark llevándolo, rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dijo…

Gunner: ¡Dark, rápido! ¡Tienen a Pinkie Pie!

Dark: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Gunner: Los tipos que lastimaron a Octavia, ¡la mataran Dark!

Dark: Hay que movernos, ¡Ya!

Gunner: Dijeron que si voy con compañía, la mataran, si me ven contigo lo harán…

Dark suspira mientras a Gunner se le salía las lágrimas del coraje…

Dark: Mira, me esconderé en la maleza del bosque y haber que puedo hacer, en marcha ahora…

Gunner: ¿Dónde está Frank?

Dark: Dijo que saldría con otro cargamento de Sweet Apple Acres…

Gunner: ¡Bah! Que importa, ¡vámonos!

Así desesperadamente Gunner galopeo hasta el bosque norte, al llegar le pidió a Dark esconderse entre los árboles y aguardar ahí, a lo lejos se podía ver una sombra, Gunner sabía que debía guardar la calma, se acercó más y más hasta que a unos metros de la sombra, lo golpearon fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con sus cascos sintió como lo agarraron y le inyectaron un sedante, el sedante en su sangre no hizo mucho efecto pero él podía mover sus cascos, encendieron un foco que iluminaba muy poco y ahí estaba, era Hank frente a frente junto con Sanford y Deimos a sus espaldas tomando un casco cada uno, Hank se le acerco mientras fumaba un cigarrillo soltando todo el humo en el…

Gunner: ¿D…donde…la tienen…?

Hank se movió a un costado de él y ahí estaba ella, Pinkie atada y llorando en el suelo, Gunner haciendo intentos por liberarse solo fue sacudido por una descarga eléctrica…

Sanford: Jefe…

Hank solo desenfundo una espada y comenzó a torturar a Pinkie acariciando su piel con ella, Pinkie asustada mientras Gunner lleno de furia decía…

Gunner: ¡DEJALA IR! ¡AHORA EN ESTE MOMEN…!*es interrumpido*

Otra descarga sacudió a Gunner…

Gunner: B…bastardos…

En los arboles…

Dark: Hermano…resiste solo debo saber que hacer…

Deimos: Hank, ese no era parte del plan, se supone que debíamos matar al tirador, no humillarlo…

Hank clavo mirada en Deimos y se le acerco, Deimos asustado retrocedió junto con Sanford y Gunner…

Hank miro a Gunner, Gunner vio en sus ojos odio, venganza y violencia, podía ver lo que el sentía, Gunner vio en ojos de Hank como violenta y sangrientamente mataban a su familia y el protagonista, el causante de sus muertes era Gunner…

Gunner: No…Hank o como sea que te llames, escúchame…yo no los mate, nunca supe nada de ti ni siquiera sabía acerca de tu familia… ¡el Auditor te puso una trampa!

Hank solo le dio un fuerte golpe con su casco izquierdo y se acercó a Pinkie…

Deimos: Jefe…nosotros no matamos inocentes…lo sabe muy bien y si eso será…yo renuncio…

Sanford: Deimos…no lo hagas…

Deimos: Que me mate no significa nada, ya no me importa morir o vivir si voy a pecar para toda mi vida, adiós…

Deimos soltó a Gunner de un casco y Sanford tomo ambos cascos del mientras Deimos camino hacia Ponyville, Hank no le dio importancia y comenzó a torturar a Pinkie ante los ojos de Gunner, varias cortadas y golpes que a Gunner le daba más y más coraje ver y escuchar como Pinkie lloraba, solo portaba su revolver pero no podía alcanzarlo por el dolor que sentía, Hank saco su espada dragón, una espada realmente afilada y comenzó a jugar con ella muy, muy cerca del cuerpo de Pinkie, a punto de encajársela en la mandíbula, se escuchó el sonido que emite un águila y en eso alguien lo embistió con dos espadas, Gunner reacciono dándole una patada a Sanford, Deimos a lo muy lejos escucho lo que pasaba y con unos binoculares se dispuso a ver, Gunner con el revolver que contenía su poder etéreo le dio varios disparos a Sanford mientras él lo atacaba y cortaba con su gancho, rápidamente le dio un disparo mandando a volar su gancho y con el revolver lo golpeó fuertemente aturdiéndolo, casi noqueado respondió dando golpes al azar, Gunner con el entrenamiento militar de la legión lunar sabia como defenderse de golpes así, no fue un problema y sin piedad acabo con el de un disparo a su cerebro, no conforme de lo que le hizo pasar, le puso un explosivo y con una patada lo alejo varios metros haciendo explosión, rápidamente corrió a liberar a Pinkie, al liberarla vio que tenía dos heridas y le tomo los cascos, con mucha tristeza le dijo…

Gunner: Lamento que haya pasado esto, de verdad lo lamento Pinkie, debemos llevarte a un hospital antes de que…

En eso Gunner se cubrió la espalda a tiempo de un apuñalamiento de Hank, al reaccionar le dio varios disparos fallidos y el reacciono dándole dos golpes en su pecho, Gunner débil pero consciente tomo a Hank de un casco y le disparo doce veces en el pecho, su chaqueta blindada debilito todos los disparos y en eso Hank se tele porto justo a la espalda de Gunner, Gunner sabia donde se encontraba, confiado dio media vuelta y vio a Pinkie únicamente, no había nada detrás, confundido volteo nuevamente y se dio el momento…una espada atravesó a Gunner en su pecho, Hank detrás de él nuevamente le encajo varias veces la espada, Pinkie sorprendida grito de desesperación…

Pinkie: ¡GUNNEEEER!

Hank detrás de él le encajo dos veces más la espada mientras lo sostenía, Gunner muerto de dolor vio a Pinkie y con furia le disparo a Hank un tiro fugaz, un disparo que mando a volar a Hank unos metros, tomo la espada y se la saco poco a poco, Pinkie asustada, desesperada y con el llanto en su cara solo observaba, al desenterrar la espada de su pecho le dijo...

Pinkie: ¡Porque Celestia! ¡Gunner! *suelta el llanto*

Gunner le habían atravesado el pecho dañando sus pulmones y una parte de su corazón, el poder etéreo era lo que lo mantenía moribundo, se desangraba y ni siquiera el poder etéreo podía salvarlo, la sangre chorreaba por su chaqueta y en el suelo, Pinkie estaba tan asustada y desesperada, Gunner hablo...

Gunner: P...Pinkie...calla y escúchame...llévate mi revolver mágico y no permitas que esos tipos malos...te lo arrebaten *tose sangre* te quiero muchísimo hermanita...corre ahora...sal de aquí...entra *nuevamente tose sangre* en los bosques, me pondré bien ya lo veras...ten esto y vete...

Gunner lentamente se quitó el sombrero negro de su cabeza y se lo puso a Pinkie, después de un corto abrazo la lanzo contra la maleza del bosque, Pinkie cayo y vio como Hank llego por su espalda y le encajo dos dagas mientras lo rafageaba con dos subfusiles en toda su espalda, consciente y con la espada en casco dio media vuelta y Hank le dio otro ametrallamiento, Gunner concentrado bloqueo todos los disparos y Hank lo volvió a apuñalar, rápidamente Gunner respondió con un golpe y fuertemente lo sujeto, Hank vio como Gunner abrió su chamarra y vio un montón de explosivos añadidos en él, Gunner solo sonrió y de su casco tomo un detonador y su pluma de fénix, si...era la pluma de fénix que él tenía en su sombrero y dijo...

Gunner: Te veo en el infierno maldito... *presiona el botón*

En eso el tiempo se ralentizo y sintió como le encajaron algo en sus cascos soltando a Hank, Deimos nuevamente estaba ayudando a su maestro intercambiando el lugar y empujando a Hank fuera del radio de la explosión causando la muerte de Deimos. Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque...

Dark: Mi...Mi cabeza... ¡ahh mi cabeza duele mucho! ¡Algo paso, algo paso! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Siento algo horrible, algo paso! ¡Ahh! *se toca la cabeza*

Mientras tanto, en la boutique de Rarity...

Rarity: ¡Hermana! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? *le da un abrazo*

Sweetie Belle: Ellos me dejaron ir en la tarde...tenía mucho miedo pero pude llegar yo sola...

Rarity: ¿Cómo que te dejaron ir? ¿Hace cuánto?

Sweetie Belle: Como media hora después de ser secuestrada ¿Por qué hermana?

Rarity: Celestia...

Mientras tanto en el comedor de Canterlot...

Luna: ¡Ah!

Celestia: ¿Qué pasa hermana?

Luna: Tengo la alucinación, de que algo malo ocurrió...pero no es una alucinación cualquiera...

Celestia: No entiendo, por favor explícate...

Luna: Algo paso con el tirador... ¿recuerdas a Gunner?

Celestia: Claro que sí, el portador del poder etéreo...

Luna: Se siente que...su poder se debilita más y más...algo paso...

Nuevamente en el bosque, la explosión había terminado, un cráter negro invadía parte del bosque, Pinkie se acercó al cráter y vio una parte de la chamarra de Gunner, con ojos tristes cayó al suelo y lloro hasta mas no poder mientras su cabello de estar comúnmente cayo a estar apagado, una lluvia se hizo presente y Dark llego detrás de Pinkie, con mucha confusión pregunto...

Dark: Pinkie... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pinkie: Se ha ido Dark...

Dark: ¡Que! ¿De qué hablas?

Pinkie: Gunner...está muerto...

Dark miro a Pinkie y retrocedió cayó al suelo y con ojos de sorpresa entro en shock, captando lo que había pasado no lo podía creer...

Dark: No...Eso no es verdad... ¡No puede ser cierto! *se cubre la cara con sus cascos*

Pinkie: ¿P...porque Dark? ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

Pinkie seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta con el revolver mágico de Gunner en su casco, en eso llego Twilight y Octavia cuestionándose que había pasado, Dark con lágrimas en sus ojos le conto, las dos yeguas de igual manera reaccionaron soltando el llanto, caminaron hacia Sugar Cube Córner y ahí se refugiaron de la fuerte tormenta, tiempo después llego el resto de las chicas junto con Spitfire portando su uniforme, pasaron la noticia y de verdad se hicieron la misma pregunta que Pinkie... "¿Por qué hicieron esto?" "¿Por qué?" Mientras se consolaban unos a otros...una noche trágica con muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas.

**...**


	5. Sed de venganza

Pasaron dos horas y era de madrugada, arriba de la iglesia de Ponyville, un pegaso estaba hablando con el mismo acerca de lo ocurrido, la lluvia no paraba mientras daba vueltas a la campana diciendo...

Frank: No puede ser posible, ¡Por Equestria! ¿Qué he hecho? Gunner murió...esto no puede estar pasando, el poder etéreo no tiene un portador...mi amigo ha muerto... ¡ah! ¿Por qué Celestia, porque? Todo es mi culpa...no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer...

En Sugar Cube Córner...

Twilight: Sigo sin entender... ¿En que estabas pensando Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: No lo sé Twilight, solo...no pensé *suelta el llanto*

Dark: ¿De dónde sacaste esa nota que el dichoso payaso quería verte?

Pinkie: Rarity...ella me la dio...

Octavia rápidamente tomo una katana de Dark y se abalanzo contra Rarity y le dijo...

Octavia: ¡Porque rayos lo hiciste! ¡PORQUE!

Twilight rápidamente aparto a Octavia junto con Applejack ayudándola, Octavia por más que quería asesinarla sus amigas se lo impidieron, Dark le quito la katana y la enfundo, Spitfire hablo...

Spitfire: ¡Calma, calma todo poni! ¡A golpes no se solucionara nada! Tenemos entendido que Gunner era un buen semental, Rarity... ¿te importaría decirnos...sin golpes lo que ocurrió?

Rarity: Yo...yo...escribí esa nota...

Nuevamente Octavia tomo un tenedor pero Dark la detuvo a tiempo, Rarity asustada le dijo...

Rarity: La escribí, porque esos sujetos...matarían a mi hermana, la secuestraron y me dijeron que si quería volver a verla, trajera a Pinkie nuevamente en la noche a ese lugar...no quería incluso les pedí que me mataran, pero mi hermana salió del carruaje y la usaron para convencerme...me siento la peor poni del mundo, Pinkie...te pido una sincera disculpa...estuvo mal y la muerte de Gunner me atormentara para el resto de mi vida...

Pinkie entre lágrimas le dijo...

Pinkie: Pudiste habernos dicho, incluso a Dark o a nosotras seis, juntas podíamos solucionarlo...no era necesaria la muerte de mi mejor amigo...

Rarity: Entiéndeme Pinkie, yo no quería y no pensé con claridad, enserio perdóname... *empieza a llorar*

Rainbow Dash: Celestia...

Dark: Juro por Celestia que ellos lo pagaran...desataron la furia del tirador ahora se enfrentaran con su legado...

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres...?

Alguien toca la puerta...

Applejack: Yo abro...

Al abrir la puerta, Frank estaba ahí, rápidamente Dark tomo su katana y embistió contra la pared a Frank, asustado no quería pelear y Dark le grito...

Dark: ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA, MERECES MORIR HIJO DE...!

Fluttershy: ¡Basta!

Frank: ¡Juro que no fue mi culpa! ¡Porque crees que vine con ustedes! ¡Yo solo quería protegerlos!

Dark: ¿PROTEGERNOS? ¡LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO PARA TI ES PROTEGER! *Lo embiste nuevamente*

Frank: ¡Debes saber que si no les hubiera avisado! ¡Todos ustedes estarían muertos igual que el!

Octavia con un cuchillo para partir pastel, Pinkie con el revolver de Gunner, Applejack con la katana de Dark y Rarity con un kunai mágico amenazaron a Frank y aterradoramente Frank se apaciguo y modero su lenguaje...

Frank: Esperen...lo siento...

Dark: Decir lo siento...no trae a mi hermano a la vida...

Twilight: Dark...dijiste algo sobre el legado del tirador... ¿podrías explicarme?

Dark: Twilight, mi hermano antes de abandonar estar tierra y antes de conocernos fabrico algo llamado "Arma Definitiva" es una de sus mayores creaciones...

Twilight: ¿Por qué tiene nombre así?

Dark: Bueno, su nombre completo es "Arma de destrucción prototipo definity war" se trata de una armadura no muy pesada, cuenta con las habilidades de ustedes seis y la destrucción conocida por el caos...

Rainbow: ¿No hay un invento para revivir a mi amigo?

Dark: Créeme que si sabría no estaría aquí, estaría buscando ese invento...

Octavia: Ponis, no soporto la perdida de mi amigo, tocare esta melodía, sirve para calmar toda depresión y tristeza, espero por favor que les ayude como a mí...

Octavia hizo aparecer un violonchelo, se sentó y empezó a tocar desde el fondo de su alma, melodías mágicas hacían un aura por toda la habitación, de estar tristes solo cambiaron su estado a serio, algo sorprendente, por más que pensaban en Gunner se sentían mal, pero no en un estado depresivo, Twilight disfrutando de la melodía prosiguió...

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres con lo de los elementos de la armonía?

Dark: Si, Gunner en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de cómo es cada una de ustedes e hizo esa arma en su honor, es un arma inteligente y organizada en el campo de batalla, como tu Twilight solo que no luchas, el arma es veloz y ágil como Dash, cuida de sus aliados en combate como Fluttershy, es poderosa y fuerte como Applejack, tan valiente y nada de miedo como Pinkie, en Rarity no he descubierto la habilidad, tan destructiva y caótica como Discord...

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene que ver Discord con esto?

Dark: ¿Él es su amigo no?

Twilight: Creo...

Dark: Cuando me refería a los elementos de la armonía ustedes, también ocupaba inclinar la balanza quien mejor Discord para hacerlo...

Pinkie: ¿Dónde se encuentra esa arma?

Dark: En un conjuro por el revolver que tienes en tus cascos...

Spitfire: Si merece el nombre de "Arma definitiva", realmente ese semental se lucia...Celestia ¿Por qué estoy hablando como si nada hubiera pasado? Es decir sabemos que Gunner falleció pero...

Octavia: Es parte de la melodía, la llamo "Réquiem del olvido" con esta melodía nadie entra en depresión y nadie se siente mal...

Applejack: Es como estar ebria o algo así...

Spitfire: ¿G...gracias?

Rainbow Dash: Cuéntame más detalladamente sobre esa arma definitiva...

Dark: No es precisamente grande, es un traje modernamente avanzado y genial, Gunner nunca me dejo tocarlo pero me conto que cuenta con un gran arsenal de armas mágicas, la armadura lee tus pensamientos y el arma que tu escojas en tu mente, aparece en tus cascos, ahí entra organizada, también otorga la velocidad y capacidad de dar un supe salto, ahí entra lo ágil, cuenta con un poderoso blindaje capaz de resistir hasta el peor de los golpes ahí entra lo poderoso, bueno pero aparte de todo eso ya viene equipado con sus armas iniciales...me da la sensación de que ese no es conjuro de Gunner, nunca en su vida lo uso...

Pinkie: ¿La guadaña de Gunner significa algo?

Dark: ...Celestia, ¡Pinkie eres una genio! ¿Dónde dejo el su guadaña?

Pinkie: Esta arriba, déjame la traigo... *sube las escaleras*

Dark: Hermano, ya conozco tu plan, bien pensado...

Octavia: Me gustaría pensar lo que tú piensas...

En el cielo se escuchó un sonido muy peculiar de algo que giraba fuertemente, Spitfire dijo...

Spitfire: Bien...Gunner brindo unos lindos artefactos a la academia Wonderbolt y algo espectacular es que me pidió que dejara ingresar unos reclutas, pero no reclutas pegasos, de los tres tipos de ponis...no tenía pensado que el falleciera en el día exacto que llegaríamos... *abre la puerta* les presento al nuevo escuadrón de protección de Ponyville

Entraron dos pegasos, cinco terrestres, y cuatro unicornios con un uniforme de Wonderbolt camuflaje y unos lentes con una mirada seria, todos portaban subfusiles, a simple vista se veían entrenados a fondo, y así fue, Spitfire dijo...

Spitfire: Esto que ven ponis, son ponis que Gunner personalmente les pidió formar parte de un escuadrón, no me dio motivos, pero era lo menos que podía hacer...

Rainbow Dash: ¡Genial!

Spitfire: Aun hay más...

Applejack: ¿Enserio Gunner hizo tantas cosas en dos años?

Spitfire: Descubrió mucha tecnología incluso construyo algo para cada quien...el...me dejo un mensaje... *baja la mirada* el mensaje es por algo que el llamo mensaje holograma... miren...

Spitfire saco de su alforja militar un artefacto en forma de cupcake y presiono el botón...Gunner estaba en ese mensaje diciendo...

Gunner: Muy bien, creo que está grabando ahora, si... *se sienta en una silla* Spitfire si estás viendo esto ha pasado un año después que me fui al castillo lunar, no muestres esta reproducción holográfica a nadie a menos que sea de suma importancia, en primer lugar mande unos planos de invenciones para tu Academia, úsalos y trata de diseñarlos, mande una carta a varios ponis de Equestria, recíbelos en tu academia y dales entrenamiento veterano te lo suplico, en caso de que yo no este para proteger a mis amigas y a mi hermano, necesito que tu hagas lo posible porque ellos tengan protección, en caso de que pase algo malo, Dark mi hermano sabrá que hacer, la respuesta para triunfar cuando yo no este, es usar armas con cabeza, definitivamente con cabeza, los quiero...

Dark: Esa clave...hermano... *baja la cabeza*

Octavia: Juro que lo vengaremos Dark...

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba...

Pinkie: ¿Por qué siento que la muerte de Gunner no me afecta en nada? Me duele en el fondo pero no logro ponerme sentimental...es la magia de Octavia cierto...no es correcto pero es lo único que me podría ayudar a superarlo con facilidad...no ha pasado ni un día desde que pase tiempo con él y ya ha fallecido...oh, ¿Qué hacia la guadaña colgada en el armario?

Al tomar la guadaña a Pinkie se le resbalo de los cascos haciendo un gran agujero en la pared...

Pinkie: Oh Celestia, acabo de pintar el cuarto para Gunner y ya lo destruí, un momento...

Pinkie pudo ver que en el agujero, había algo a través de él, tomando la guadaña hizo otro pequeño tajo en la pared y vio una estatua portando una armadura sumamente extraordinaria, Pinkie no sabía que era pero sus instintos la llenaron de curiosidad, hizo varios tajos hasta lograr hacer una entrada, al entrar era una habitación negra y fría, lo único visible era el gran traje avanzado, Pinkie se acercó más y más hasta sentir la armadura, quería removerla y en eso la estatua comenzó a moverse y por acto de magia, cobro vida y con un gran espadón sumamente afilado la amenazo...

Pinkie: ¿Quién eres? ¡Atrás!

?: Identifíquese, es usted ¿Gunner Prime Soul?

Pinkie: ¿Prime?

?: Respuesta incorrecta, exterminar... *levanta el espadón*

Pinkie asustada no se podía mover, con el revolver en su casco solo le apunto y a punto de degollarla paro y desde el interior de la armadura analizo el revolver con el cual era apuntado...

?: - _Analizando arma portadora, arma analizada, revolver etéreo, revolver binario, portador Pinkie Pie, buscando recuerdos...recuerdos encontrados, dueño del revólver, Gunner Prime Soul, conexión de amistad encontrada activando protocolo de integración Definity War...-_

Pinkie retrocedió unos centímetros del gran y afilado espadón, la "armadura" le dijo...

?: Responda estas preguntas... ¿Gunner Prime Soul aún vive?

Pinkie: No...Murió...hace dos horas...

?: Analizando...siguiente pregunta... ¿Compartía una amistad con Gunner Prime Soul?

Pinkie: Era una amistad tan valiosa como no tiene una idea...

?: Respuesta afirmativa, siguiente y última pregunta... ¿en dónde conoció a Gunner Prime Soul?

Pinkie: En el campamento terrestre, dos años después de salvar Equestria, junto su hermano Dark Blade...

?: Identificación validada, activando proyecto de protección... por favor inserte el revolver en el pecho de la armadura para activar "Fragmento del recuerdo"...

Pinkie: ¿Qué es fragmento del recuerdo?

?: Gunner Prime Soul sufrió una baja, el arma que porta en sus cascos puede extraer parte de su alma y añadirla a la armadura, haciendo que el vuelva a la vida pero en este cuerpo...

Pinkie sonrió alegremente y le dijo...

Pinkie: En pocas palabras... ¿el volverá a la vida?

?: Afirmativo.

Pinkie: Pero...no como el poni que todos conocíamos...

?: Estoy analizando las lecturas de la última vez que Gunner Prime Soul tomo ese revolver, tiempo estimado y fragmentación...hace dos horas, treinta y seis minutos...fragmento actualizado, mi respuesta es denegada, esta armadura definitiva será portada por uno de estos dos sujetos, Pinkie Pie y Dark Prime Blade, uno de ellos podrá ser portador, Gunner así lo quiso...pero no a menos que hubieran pasado una hora treinta minutos y hubiera añadido el revolver en mi pecho, su alma podría concentrarse mejor y usar este cuerpo artificial como una segunda vida...

Pinkie por más que escuchaba la melodía, las palabras que salieron de la armadura se pusieron nuevamente sentimental y triste...

Pinkie: Entonces...el no podrá volver a la vida...

?: Eso es afirmativo, se necesita una hora y media después de que Gunner Prime Soul sufriera la baja, el tiempo es tarde y han pasado más de dos horas y media...

Pinkie soltó el llanto en silencio por cuarta vez, entro en depresión y dijo...

Pinkie: Quédate aquí, ya regreso...

Al bajar las escaleras, vio a todo el escuadrón y sus amigas en las mesas de la pastelería, alguien toco la puerta...

Twilight: Yo abro... *abre la puerta* ¿Qué se te ofrece? No estamos para visitas hoy créeme...

En la puerta estaba una pegaso gris con pelo amarillo claro y ojos bizcos le dijo...

?: Disculpe la hora pero tengo un paquete para Pinkie Pie...

Twilight: Pinkie, tienes mensaje... ¿Qué paso allá arriba?, escuche varias voces...

Pinkie: Encontré una extraña armadura en un pasadizo...

Dark: ¡Donde! ¿No mientes verdad?

Pinkie: No estoy de ánimos para mentir...

Octavia: ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Hablaba verdad?

Pinkie: Si...tenía la posibilidad de que Gunner viviera...pero esa cosa me dijo que tenía un cronometro de una hora y media para poder absorber su alma, pero el tiempo paso...

Dark: En pocas palabras...

Pinkie: Llegue tarde...

Applejack: Si solo hubiera algo para volver al pasado...

La pegaso mensajera le llamo la atención lo que escucho y dijo...

?: Disculpen...yo tengo un amigo que podría ayudarlos...bueno no es como un amigo, lo veo más como...

Dark: ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?

Twilight: Si es una clase de broma cruel te digo que no es gracioso...

?: No, enserio... ¡él viaja en el tiempo! Y yo soy su acompañante...

Todos callaron...

?: Mi nombre es Derpy, Derpy Hooves...

Applejack: ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Derpy: Se llama o le dicen "El Doctor"...

Rainbow Dash: Descríbelo, conozco a todos los ponis de esta zona...

Derpy: Bueno, él es café claro y su crin igual, él tiene una cutiemark de un reloj de arena, o como sea que lo llamen, no se mucho del pero es un agradable pony, aunque no lo crean, él viaja en una cabina azul, esa cabina es mágica y... *es interrumpida*

Dark: ¿Mágica? ¿Me tomas por loco o algo así?

Octavia: Ponis, estoy por terminar el réquiem, cuando acabe todos nos sentiremos horriblemente mal, sugiero ir a dormir antes de que eso pase...

Dark: Necesito saber más sobre el Doctor, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos...

Alguien bajo las escaleras y rápidamente todos lo notaron, el escuadrón de protección apunto con subfusiles hacia lo que se encontraba en las escaleras, Pinkie rápido dijo...

Pinkie: ¡Esperen! ¡No disparen él es...! ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Preséntate...

Definity: Mi nombre es Definity Gun, un arma fabricada por Gunner Prime Soul, no tengo órdenes en este momento pero sé que ustedes saben qué hacer, por favor necesito que me brinden información... ¿Qué le paso a mi fabricante? ¿Dónde está mi creador?

Twilight: El...está muerto...

Definity: ¿Alguien por favor podría brindarme una información totalmente organizada...?

Dark: El...se sacrificó por salvar a su amiga...y para ponerle fin a esta nueva amenaza, lamentablemente no fue como él lo quería y su muerte fue un poco en vano...Pinkie dame el revolver...

*Pinkie le da el revolver de Gunner a Dark*

Dark: Mi hermano me hablo sobre ti, una especie de Guardián protector, nunca supe tu funcionamiento, pero quizá esto te haga recordar a tu fabricante y su objetivo...

Definity: Por favor, inserte este revolver en mi pecho, eso activara mi habilidad hibrida, antes de que mi fabricante me otorgara el éter, surgió un asunto importante en su academia, una pizca de éter podría activar mi modo hibrido y parte de mi funcionamiento...

Dark: Entonces dime... ¿Cuáles son tus dichosas órdenes y tus intenciones?

Definity: Mi deber es proteger a los siguientes objetivos... Twilight Sparkle portadora del elemento de la amistad, Pinkie Pie portadora del elemento de la risa, Rainbow Dash portadora de la lealtad, Applejack portadora de la honestidad, Rarity portadora de la bondad, Fluttershy portadora de la amabilidad, Dark Blade hijo del último samurái Equestriano...ahora específicamente quien me podría dar órdenes es Pinkie Pie o Dark Blade, uno de ellos dos...por favor inserta el revolver en mi pecho...

Dark: Necesito tiempo...no puedo pensar con claridad, dime en qué consiste tu forma hibrida y todo eso que tienes dentro...

Definity: Mi funcionamiento es a base de energía solar y éter puro, la energía solar es como combustible para mí, eso me hace autómata, el éter puro es para mí lista de habilidades, sin ellas no puedo garantizar su protección...

Octavia: Cinco minutos para que acabe la pista...

Dark: Espera...ahora dime...dado en algún caso que no quieras acatar órdenes, ¿Qué pasaría?

Definity: Antes de que mi fabricante muriera, yo recibía sus órdenes y en mi memoria tengo un dato que él me dijo, él dijo que dado en algún caso de que no acatara ordenes por ponis que tenían el cargo de Reclamador o reclamadora, debía auto freír mis sistemas y acabar conmigo desde dentro...

Dark: Umm... ¿Qué es un reclamador?

Definity: Es aquella criatura de la cual yo sigo sus órdenes, mi lista es esta, Pinkie Pie y Dark Blade...ellos dos son los únicos que me pueden dar órdenes...

Dark: Entiendo...te daré el revólver, pero únicamente una cosa...si planeas algo extraño yo mismo te rajare la cabeza metálica que tienes, ¿Está bien?

Definity: Temo decirte que soy alguien superior a ti...tus intentos serian en vano pero te aseguro en un cien punto cero por ciento que tengo ordenes especificadas de mi creador...

Dark solo tomo el revólver y lo metió en el pecho de la extraña creación, tomo menos de quince segundos y la creación absorbió éter puro y de estar color gris metálico, fue tomando color...la creación era un metalizado humanoide del tamaño de un poni, con brazos, piernas y manos, algo que ellos no sabían que era, la creación después de haber absorbido parte del éter dijo revitalizada mente...

Definity: Activando modo hibrido, cambiando forma a poni, cambiando forma de voz, *la voz cambia cuando habla* voz actualizada...

De la nada, el humanoide fue transformándose en un poni llevando muchos mecanismos dentro de él, algo que nadie podía entender, al terminar de ser un poni metalizado dijo con una voz suave y fría...

Definity: Activando modo ponificación, pensamientos y forma de expresarse habilitados, surtiendo efecto en tres...

Octavia: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Twilight: Creo que se está adaptando, como si fuera uno de nosotros...

Spitfire: En Equestriano por favor...

Twilight: Se está adaptando para ser como nosotros, tener sentimientos y poder expresarse, hablar como nosotros...

Definity dejo de hablar como robot y de estar metalizado utilizo su modo de ocultación, parecía como si estuviera hecho de carne y hueso como todos los ponis, su piel era blanca y su crin era gris como la crin de Gunner, apareció una chaqueta metálica idéntica a la de Gunner y en lugar de un sombrero, apareció la bufanda desértica, Definity dijo...

Definity: Modo pontificado completado, protocolo de protección completada y activada, activando modo regulador en tres...

Pinkie: Creo que esta es la parte final...

A los tres segundos, él dijo con sencillez y en forma de pregunta...

Definity: Creo que viene siendo hora de que duerman, mañana me contaran, estoy seguro...

Frank: Por Celestia...

**Aquí concluye el episodio cinco, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el episodio seis. ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
